


Kyber tears

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically this is DARK, Child Abuse, Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, In the early years of Obi, Torture, torture of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 28,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: When his master dies, Obi-Wan Kenobi does not cry at his funeral pyre. Anakin figures out why later on in the night as he catches the man.





	1. Kyber

Obi-Wan hadn’t cried at Mr. Qui-Gon’s pyre, his hand steady on Anakin’s shoulder to provide comfort to the boy even though he was clearly sad. Anakin knew the Jedi was sad because he could feel it, feel it through the touch, feel the sting and the pain and yet Obi-Wan still did not cry as the flames consumed the other man.

Anakin didn’t understand that, hadn’t the two been close, they were teacher and student or that’s what Qui-Gon had said, right?

They had given off that impression to start with until Coruscant at least and he looked so sad and Anakin could feel the desolation inside of the other, the loneliness despite the waste cremation room they were in.

He didn’t understand it until later.

Because, hours after Obi-Wan had cut his hair and braided a little stub, hours after the man had helped Anakin into soft clothes for sleep and into bed, hours after he should have been asleep really in the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan on Naboo until they left, Anakin got up and peeked into the living room area of the large rooms when he heard soft noises, seeing Obi-Wan sitting on the couch.

Large wet trails ran down his cheeks as he sat with his head in his hands, shoulders trembling.

But as the tears dropped from Obi-Wan’s cheeks, they glowed, a tiny pinprick of light before hitting the floor with a solid little thump.

Obi-Wan was crying but he was crying _kyber_ crystals.

The little gems laid on the floors in mass in various colors, blue, green, a few yellows and even two or three purple from what Anakin could tell.

They weren’t large but larger than tears generally were, a bit oval shaped maybe but clearly kybers still and Anakin had learned from Mr. Qui-Gon that

A little hitched sob escaped Obi-Wan, his fingers desperately kneading through his own short hair and Anakin could see the spot where the others braid was suppose to be now that the hood was down.

The braid was gone.

Anakin was sure he had it earlier but during the funeral the hood had been up and now it was down and the braid…

‘Did he burn it with Mr. Qui-Gon?’ He wondered, hesitating while nibbling nervously on his bottom lip.

Then he squared his shoulders and did as he had done for his mother when he caught her sadness.

He walked out into the living quarters and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, holding on as Obi-Wan jerked his head up in surprise, glittering tears on his face.

“A-Anakin, what are yo-” The man hiccuped, hands fluttering around before hesitantly wrapping around Anakin.

“You’re sad,” Anakin answered, holding around the man’s neck while standing on his toes a bit. “Sad people need hugs. That’s what I did for my mother.” He answered with a soft, sad noise.

With a little noise, Obi-Wan lifted Anakin up on his lap and tightened his arms around him.

Rubbing at Anakin’s back, Obi-Wan opened his mouth then closed it again, swallowing heavily enough for the child to hear before he opened his mouth again. “Thank you Anakin. I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” He whispered shakily.

Blinking at that, Anakin tightened his grip around Obi-Wan for a moment before settling his hands in his own lap uncertainly. “I don’t think you’re suppose to say you’re sorry when things are like this.” He blinked again in confusion, he didn’t quite understand Obi-Wan but that was okay, he didn’t always understand his mother either even as he missed her.

A wet, huffing laugh escaped the man before Obi-Wan buried his face in Anakin’s small shoulder and pulled the boy in close.

As he did, a small drop of tear fell and landed on Anakin’s hand and as he watched, it changed on his hand.

It grew slightly bigger and turned a brilliant shade of sapphire blue and after a moment it resonated with warmth and light and with a soft sniffle, Obi-Wan took it and gently pressed it into Anakin’s hand. “Guess we already found your first lightsaber crystal huh.” He stated with a melancholy smile.

Blinking and then looking down into his palm, Anakin stared at the brilliant colored gem before snuggling into the other and holding onto the other with one hand around the man’s neck, feeling Obi-Wan tighten his grasp as if he desperately needed the human contact.

‘…It’s okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.’ Anakin thought with childish loyalty as he stared at the gem in his hand in wonder.


	2. Prologue: Obi-Wan the early years of tears

The early years of Obi-Wan Kenobi is wrought with pain, blood and _tears_.

He wasn’t sure who his parents were, no one really knew as Obi-Wan had been taken from them at a young age.

Or sold depending on which story you believed in as his tormentors had jeered at Obi-Wan, telling him all about how his parents couldn’t handle having a little freak as him and therefore sold him.

Watching them through the durasteel bars with his arms around his skinny, bare legs, Obi-Wan experienced only pain and torment from their hands.

He’s three and he’s tired and filthy and in pain all the time, all because the tears that drips down his face becomes stones which they apparently want and his parents didn’t want him to do and therefore got rid of him.

Obi-Wan doesn’t get it if he’s frank.

I mean sure, they glow very pretty, especially when it’s dark in the room where his cage is usually stashed away in the corner and they sing very prettily but other than that he doesn’t really understand as he burrows under the skinny blanket.

Once a day they drag him out of his cage to hose him down and have him walk on his painful feet, bloody footprints left behind the child as they take a viroblade to the tender skin and two times they have removed toes.

It hurts so bad, he’s so cold and hungry and it’s dark and Obi-Wan cries the stones which they gather and that’s all he knows except for the occasional glimpses of a world beyond when they take him from the room that has basically been his life.

He reeks too, his bum is sore all the time because of the diaper they rarely change and Obi-Wan just wants…

Warmth, warmth and a full belly.

Closing his eyes he can almost imagine it as something seems to reach for him that isn’t the slavers, something that is more all around and beautiful.

But before Obi-Wan can close himself into it, the door slams open and Obi-Wan whimpers in fear because Kandrana is back and he’s whistling in delight and that only means pain for the child as Kandrana wants more shiny stones.

“Oh little Obi-Wan, little pet, we’re going to have a lot of fun.” He singsongs as he unlocks the little cage with one hand while pulling a pair of pliers from his belt with another. Curling into the corner, Obi-Wan whimpers loudly in fear only to scream when the man grabs him by the ankle and drags him out.

“Oh come on you little brat, we have a job to do!” Kandrana laughed wickedly, clicking the tongs together.

“Dun!” Obi-Wan cried out, tears already pouring down his face. “Dun wanna!” He tried to crawl away only to be pulled back, his torturer laughing even louder.

()()()

Waking to a loud boom, which frightens the core out of Obi-Wan, the now five year old boy clings weakly to the bars of his cage with the top of his head brushing against the cage while staring in the direction he knows the door is.

He can hear screams, blasts and everything shakes for a long while and he wonders if it’s another attack on the ship.

Kandrana was attacked now and again because apparently no one liked him according the crew as they walked by while talking loudly without a care for what they said. After all, it wasn’t like Obi-Wan was going around repeating what he heard to anyone.

Closing his skinny hands around his ears, Obi-Wan trembled as the noises grew louder only to pitter away into silence.

Something however was moving closer, Obi-Wan had learned to recognize the sensation in the air of someone coming closer but…

Frowning, he swallowed dryly as he tried to recognize who it was.

But he couldn’t and that meant this had to be a stranger and Obi-Wan trembled even more because if it was a new person, what were they going to do to him, at least with Kandrana he knew what would happen.

Finally the door opened, the automatic lights flooding the room and blinding Obi-Wan for a few moments as he whimpered both with fear and pain.

Eyes slowly adjusting, Obi-Wan took in the person standing in the doorway.

He was… tall, big and tall with long hair and beard and two very wide blue eyes that stared at Obi-Wan as if he had never seen someone like him. He had an odd garb, light in color and kinda flowing and a metal hilt of some kind in his right hand.

Tightening his grip on over his ears, Obi-Wan trembled heavier, the man looked strong, as if he could hurt him even more than Kandrana ever had even without any tools.

Only the man’s face slowly softened as he made his way over to the cage while tucking the metal hilt to his belt, kneeling down to come a level with it and Obi-Wan. “Hello there little one,” He murmured before swaying his hand over the lock. It clicked and Obi-Wan blinked and stared as the cage door swung open. “My name is Qui-Gon.” He introduced.

Shivering, Obi-Wan stared at the man with wide eyes, biting his cracked lips.

“I know you have no reason to trust me, but I promise if you come with me, I’ll make sure no one hurts you,” Qui-Gon stated with a soft look on his face, holding out his hand, the big, kind looking man with the broken nose, who smiled so gently at him. “It’s alright little star child, I’ll keep you safe… promise.” He murmured quietly.

Shaking, Obi-Wan reached out into the thing around him, the thing that felt warm and safe and found it pushing him forward.

One skinny, shaking hand rested into the large hand that easily wrapped around his, Qui-Gon slowly helping the child out and wrapping him in the large, warm robe to pick Obi-Wan up.

Letting his head rest on Qui-Gon’s chest, Obi-Wan felt warm and for the first time in forever, _safe_ as the man slowly rose with Obi-Wan in his arms. “It’s alright little star child, you’re safe now.” Qui-Gon whispered tenderly.


	3. Prologue: Qui-Gon's view

Settling down on the gurney in the medbay, Qui-Gon glanced worriedly down at the precious bundle in his arms as he waited on healer Hukada to be ready to see to the young boy, Obi-Wan sitting on his lap while looking around with wide, shocked eyes that seemed almost desperate to take in everything they could.

‘Poor thing has never really seen anything outside that room has he?’ Qui-Gon felt his heart break even more, considering the violence, the outright _torture_ the child had been through along with the isolation and desolation he must have been in.

When the council had gotten in reports that the black markets had been flooded with drop formed kyber crystals, there had been an instant rescue mission launched, Qui-Gon, Healer Hukada, council member Yaddle and knight pilot Fredda Miraga roped into it and sent out.

And it was a rescue mission, everyone knew the moment that blue kyber crystal sang to them of mournful captivity and terrified pain, making it clear that it was not just an odd cut but a star child’s tears.

But Qui-Gon hadn’t expected…

He knew that he was going to rescue a Stewjon star child.

He hadn’t thought he’d find a literal _child_ , who looked like he couldn’t be more than three with how small and skinny he was but he had the terrifying suspicion that he was older than he looked, his skull so little when Qui-Gon cupped it. Dirty matted brown hair hung in clumps down his back and his ship pale skin was almost translucent from the darkness he had been kept in if it wasn’t for the dirt coating him.

He reeked, most likely had diaper rashes and yet Qui-Gon hadn’t put him down since he found Obi-Wan, the little boy burrowed into the Jedi with his tiny hands caught in the knight’s tunic.

‘Does he even know what a Jedi is? What the Force is? What _he_ is?’ Qui-Gon wondered even as he doubted it, fighting with himself to not whisk the boy away somewhere safe. It was an illogical reaction, they were already safe but Obi-Wan had been hurt for so long and Qui-Gon just wanted… he wanted the child to be safe, not this terrified, untaught and dirty human made of someones cruelty.

He must have spent all his life as someones credit bank, crying kyber tears.

After a moment, Qui-Gon shifted and brought over the bowl of luke warm water Hukada had prepared and sat on the medical trolley but done nothing with, picking up the rag to gently run over Obi-Wan’s face.

The boy flinched at first before letting out a quietly surprised noise at the soft flannel and maybe at the warmth of the water.

‘Did they take care of you at all little one? Don’t they know how special you are? Your kind isn’t born that often and you’re getting more rare… you may even be the last of your kind. And they hurt you and squandered your gifts for credits and riches.’ Qui-Gon swallowed heavily even as he smiled down at the child when Obi-Wan looked up, exposing more of his face to Qui-Gon. “Feels nice?” He asked softly as he continued slowly with the flannel.

Nodding, Obi-Wan gave him a gap toothed if tiny smile. “Warm.” The boy slurred out, the word slightly wrong, slightly off.

But Qui-Gon only smiled at that and continued washing the others face and down his neck and the back of his nape when Obi-Wan tilted his head back and forth to get it there. He had to rinse the flannel four times but he got around the ears too, Obi-Wan tensing slightly before relaxing as the gentleness continued, alerting Qui-Gon that something must have happened with his ears at some point for that reaction to happen.

As he put down the flannel for the last time while eyeing the matted hair, the rodian healer finally came over to the two humans with a smile on her face, keeping it even as Obi-Wan hid in Qui-Gon’s chest. “Hello there little one, I’m Mira, the healer.” She introduced softly while bowing.

Supporting Obi-Wan’s skinny and frail body, he tried to give the boy assurance as he hesitantly responded to Mira when she offered her aid to him to feel better, Obi-Wan once more hesitantly agreeing to aid after a quick look up at Qui-Gon.

It was a battle.

Obi-Wan would flinch or withdraw and they had to be patient, forcing him would only make him withdraw even more and Hukada had to go slowly forth and speak softly with him as she healed and worked bacta into injuries that made Qui-Gon sick to see.

They often had to pause just for Obi-Wan to settle once more.

Both adult Jedi could feel the vibration of the ship suddenly, alerting them that the knight pilot must have gotten permission to fly off, which meant that Yaddle would soon come to observe.

But Qui-Gon was more occupied staring at Obi-Wan’s feet as the boy let the healer take care of them.

He was missing three of his toes on the left foot, all the nails on his right and at the moment Hukada was working on the underside of the feet, which meant that they were also injured. ‘They hurt him under the soles and made him walk on them… constant pain, constant tears.’ Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a long, painful minute as he considered it.

When he opened it he saw Yaddle, the small master watching Obi-Wan with sad eyes as she placed an apple sauce pod on the tray closest to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was switching between looking at the two females, shaking a bit with uncertainty even as Hukada was allowed to continue healing him.

But he only relaxed when both were gone, only Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left in the medbay. His small stomach growled quite loudly then and the master picked up the apple pod. “I think it’s about time to get some food into you, have you had applesauce before?” He asked softly, smiling sadly when Obi-Wan shook his head and peered at the pod. “Well, lets see if you like it then.”

Obi-Wan did, he ate the whole pod as Qui-Gon feed him spoon by spoon.

And then he was exhausted, the poor boy shivering as he curled against Qui-Gon’s body.

He still reeked, he still needed to be cleaned up more and put into new clothes.

But he was also so tired and Qui-Gon loathed the idea of denying him sleep and yet…

“There’s a sonic shower through there,” He pointed, Obi-Wan following his gaze. “Would you like to be cleaned up in it? It vibrates the dirt off your skin.” He explained.

The child seemed to contemplate that for a few seconds, tired eyes drooping, then he nodded and cautiously wrapped skinny and bandaged arms around Qui-Gon’s neck.

Heart breaking a bit at the trust he was being given, Qui-Gon stood to take a sonic shower with his clothes on.

By the time it was all done, Obi-Wan was asleep in his arms but he was actually clean enough for Qui-Gon to find that he was not a brunette but a redhead, copper hair no longer hidden but still matted.

‘He needs a haircut.’ He sighed to himself as he got Obi-Wan out of the gross shirt and underwear the slavers had kept him in, sliding him into one of Qui-Gon’s sleeping shirts and tying it around him like a dress.

It was the best they could do for now.

They hadn’t expected a child!

Qui-Gon almost wished to go back to exert some much needed revenge instead of handing the slavers over to the judicial but breathing deeply and letting his emotions into the Force helped and instead he settled down with Obi-Wan on the medbay, not willing to leave him.

‘Little star child, little star child, you’re safe now.’ He promised, resting his bearded cheek on the matted but clean hair.


	4. Prologue: Welcome Obi-Wan Kenobi

As they are not prepared to take care of a child on the trip, they had to do the best with what they have but Obi-Wan is actually starting to adjust to more people than only Qui-Gon that he sees as his major rescuer.

Yaddle and Mira are slowly making themselves known to him and he is getting comfortable with him even to the point he’s allowed Yaddle to pet his hair while giving him some of her lower sugar containing sweets.

All of them have given up their spare clothes for Obi-Wan, Yaddle the closest in size which gives them a bit more leeway where Obi-Wan also gets a pair of pants that only needs to be rolled up three times compared to the others.

The knight pilot is unfortunately not on the list that Obi-Wan is more at ease with, having to remain more in the cockpit and despite Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan around the ship, showing him as much as he can, Obi-Wan does not come to trust him as he does Mira and Yaddle.

‘Maybe it has to do with gender? But he trusts me…’ The knight mused before reluctantly moving to wake Obi-Wan as he felt the ship touch down.

Regardless what the reason is, everything is coming very much to a head now as they have reached the temple. Obi-Wan will have to interact with many more people now and everyone and their karking grandma of the master’s and knights know why Yaddle was shipped out.

They know what Obi-Wan is.

‘But they weren’t expecting a child.’ Qui-Gon thought sadly as he smiled softly at Obi-Wan rubbing at his face with his hands, the emaciated child blinking at him with confusion and a bit of wariness, already feeling the life signs outside the ship. “Remember how I told you I was taking you somewhere safe?” Qui-Gon murmured.

Nodding uncertainly, Obi-Wan held his arms up to Qui-Gon expectantly.

Heart melting, Qui-Gon picked Obi-Wan up and settled him against his chest. “Well, we’re there. We’re at the Jedi temple now, where I live.” He explained softly.

Obi-Wan tensed, his little hands tightening in Qui-Gon’s tunic. “…Dun leave ma?” He he slurred out, eyes wide and fearful.

Shushing the boy, Qui-Gon tightened his grip, finally able to hold the boy in a reassuringly tight way he couldn’t before because of all the injuries. “Of course not, we’re at the temple, I live here. I’m not leaving my own home.” He assured quietly while also sidestepping the glaring issue of Qui-Gon not being able to _keep_ Obi-Wan forever.

But that was an issue for later.

Right now he was wrapping Obi-Wan up in one of the blankets to ward of the cold of the hanger until they could reach the council, and also provide Obi-Wan a tiny measure of privacy from anyone who stared.

And it was needed as Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon’s shoulder, the top of his carefully cut hair now being the only thing people really saw as the master’s in the know stared with obvious shock.

They hadn’t expected a _child._

A scared and tortured child who was doing his best to hide away in his safe spot in Qui-Gon’s arms as he was transported to through the Jedi temple

Sifo-Dyas looked actually ill when they entered with Obi-Wan clinging to Qui-Gon’s chest, the tall knight slowly running his hand over the soft fluff of Obi-Wan’s cleaned and cut hair, the only way they could get rid of the mats and tangles.

Yoda meanwhile let his ears sink, staring at Obi-Wan with a saddened and knowing expression.

‘He hoped it wasn’t but half expected the star child to be a _child_. Why didn’t he equip us properly!’ Qui-Gon realized with some surprise as Yaddle took her seat, leaving the debrief to Healer Mira and Qui-Gon.

And as duty bound them, the Jedi debriefed to the entire situation, Qui-Gon once more forced to explain where and how he had found Obi-Wan, the little animal cage that Obi-Wan was growing too big for, the filth, the pain, the horror and Mira had to explain all the injuries and discomforts she had to heal, adding what Obi-Wan would need to recover like a prosthetic cap for his missing toes to aid him with balance and walking.

The council left Obi-Wan be, though smiled gently at him each time he lifted his head and honestly that was for the best. Obi-Wan was not used to strangers, he didn’t know yet if they were safe and with the life he had lead…

Well, he expected pain from everything and everyone.

Finally came the end of the meeting though Yaddle raised a point with a twitch of her long ears. “A last name young Obi-Wan will need.” She stated.

The council’s soft voices washed over him, Mira chiming in gently but Qui-Gon stared down at Obi-Wan.

‘Obi-Wan means luminous in Stewjoni… most likely the last thing given to him by his parents on Stewjon which indicates he was stolen from them.’ Qui-Gon stared down at the boy in his arms as the boy peeked back with two, green, wide eyes that shone ever so slightly in the chamber. “…Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He settled out, silencing the others.

Chuckling ever so softly as he leaned forward, gaining him Obi-Wan’s attention, Plo smiled at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. “Luminous Being Knight Jinn? That’s a bit on the nose isn’t it?” He smirked.

Qui-Gon just shrugged, smiling down at Obi-Wan as the boy returned to staring up at him, blinking with confusion as the big words didn’t make sense to him clearly. “Well, he is rather luminous.” Qui-Gon murmured, hugging Obi-Wan to his chest.

Instantly the boy relaxed, letting out a soft squeaking noise while rubbing his cheek tiredly against the warmth of the knight’s chest, going so far to close his eyes and trust Qui-Gon.

Luminous and warm in the Force in his safety.

“…Welcome to the Jedi temple, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Plo stated quietly, still smiling as the name was accepted and would be written into the records of the temple for their newest member.


	5. Apprenticeship: Anakin learns

To be honest, Anakin hasn’t given his master’s tears much thought since he first saw them.

It’s just… part of Obi-Wan.

Even when he’s sent to Ilium for his second lightsaber crystal and walks through the caverns and faces his own uncertainties, he doesn’t really put much thought into it.

Not until he’s fifteen and is watching Obi-Wan lean against the cruiser’s little window to peer out it, watching the passing stars with calm eyes.

Obi-Wan eyes are sparkling just like his tears, when they drop and glow and brighten. It’s the only thing that reveals what he can do until he is doing it and Anakin can’t help but wonder because as a child he thought it was something _all_ Jedi could do only for Mace Windu of all people to gain a mildly panicked look and drag him into a small study room, telling him firmly to _not_ speak to his friends about it.

He had been eleven and rather confused, a bit frightened as the Master of the Order had held onto his shoulders.

Windu, to his credit, seemed to recognize he had frightened Anakin and had knelt down, quietly explaining to Anakin that what Obi-Wan could do was something _only_ he could do and that it was dangerous for the news to spread.

That telling even another padawan was something Anakin should _not_ do, especially not in an open hallway where anyone could hear.

And that Anakin could understand, it was like when his mother had quietly told him not to tell Watto that they had gotten a tip from one of the customers coming into the store, so they had a little bit more to buy food for themselves occasionally or even a blanket or new clothes.

Or sweets that Watto did not know about that the customers handed Anakin for being such a good helper when they were buying things and Anakin managed to fix something, a filter or a small engine, that they thought were broken forever.

Anakin Skywalker knew how to keep a secret and if Windu said that telling people could get Obi-Wan in trouble, then he knew how to keep his mouth shut about it.

The exhale of relief still echoed sometimes in his mind, the way dark eyes had closed with that obvious relief and shoulders slumped, the master of the order nodding slowly.

A small motor from a mouse droid in his lap as he watched the other, Anakin took a deep breath for courage. “Master, what are you?” Anakin finally ventured, smiling a bit when Obi-Wan jumped somewhat in surprise, looking towards him. ‘That consumed in your own thoughts huh.’ He mused even as he continued watching the other man framed by stars outside.

Hesitating, Obi-Wan licked his lips before sighing. “I’m a Stewjon star child if you absolutely want to know padawan.” He answered a tad wryly.

Frowning a bit, Anakin quickly skimmed his mind before shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of star children.” He mumbled out, frowning faintly as he fiddled with the motor on his lap, wishing he had his own tools instead of the ones loaned to him to fix it by the pilot.

Snorting faintly, Obi-Wan huffed.”Honestly, Anakin, I would have been shocked if you knew since that knowledge has been suppressed for safety sake.” He sighed deeply.

Windu’s face flashed in Anakin’s mind, the faint look of panic, the way the dark hands held onto his shoulders as his frown deepened while staring at his master.

Clearly trying to figure out what to say, Obi-Wan nibbled on his bottom lip. “A Star child is… unique,” Obi-Wan seemed a bit bothered, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared out the window, trying to escape Anakin’s scrutinizing stare rather obviously, not much the silver tongued negotiator in this moment. “We only come from Stewjon but the thing is that we’re not a race but… an event?” He shrugged a bit at Anakin’s confused look.

“An… event?” Anakin blinked, hands pausing in their rather automatic cleaning of the motor parts.

Breathing out heavily, Obi-Wan nodded. “An event. We are born just as any other human to our human parents but then our bodies somehow changes, a Force nexus happens and as Force sensitive, we respond to it. Some also say that the Force pulls star materials into us and makes us part of the galaxy in a wholly different way to what our parents originally are, which is where our names comes from, Stewjon star child, who cries kyber instead of having water tears when it drops.” He tapped his nails on the shuttle window, the little clicking noises echoing a bit.

Frowning slightly, the teen rubbed his chin before tensing a bit as a thought occurred to him, Windu’s face once more flashing in his mind. “You have a lot of scars that you cover up.” Anakin stated quietly, clenching his hands on the motor as that worry Windu had was suddenly thrown into horrifying realization along with Obi-Wan’s old scars. Tears could be cried from pain, not only sadness as Anakin’s first lightsaber crystal had been made with.

Tucking his arms defensively around himself, Obi-Wan breathed out heavily. “Kyber is worth a lot you know, not just to Jedi but to others too. On the black market you could make a killing with it.” He whispered quietly.

“…Master, what happened in your early years?” Anakin asked quietly.

The Force seemed to freeze before Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the window, taking in the coolness. “…You know, I didn’t join the Jedi until I was five years of age when I was rescued and brought to the temple.” Obi-Wan whispered into the silence, answering in a round about way without actually outright stating in details what had happened to him.

Anakin’s heart jumped in his chest and before he knew it he was standing by Obi-Wan’s side, holding onto his arm while looking him in the eye, absently noting he was almost taller than the man.

Obi-Wan gave him a tight smile, his lips slightly swollen and red from him worrying them with his teeth and his eyes were misting slightly over but no tear fell, Obi-Wan long ago having mastered his reactions to things that bothered him to keep tears in.

It had used to bother Anakin, made him sulk about how emotionless his master was to the Chancellor but now… it made sense. Obi-Wan _had_ to control himself because if he cried at the wrong moment, he would be exposed.

Tightening his grip on the others hand, Anakin made the horrifying conclusions as all the little breadcrumbs came together.

‘I won’t let another hurt you master. No one is going to make you cry again.’ Anakin pressed his forehead to the others shoulder while holding his hand, swearing into the Force.

No one was going to hurt Obi-Wan again, Anakin was going to kill them before he allowed it.


	6. Clone wars: Secrets do not last forever

Secrets are unfortunately not meant to be kept forever.

But Obi-Wan had hoped that the truth would come out long after he was dead but hey, you can’t get everything you want. If you did, he’d have a giant bottle of corellian whiskey right about now.

To explain we have to rewind a bit, go back to the start of the war when Obi-Wan stands and looks at these soldiers, these clones, that he is suppose to lead and at the time he did not know how much he would start caring for them.

The Jedi collectively only has a sinking sensation as they betray all their principles for the Republic, the peace keepers and negotiators now general’s on active battlefields.

But it is impossible to not care, these wonderful men and women that they get to know, spend days and weeks and months in the field with… fighting, laughing, crying and being in peril with as they try to keep surviving just another day, another week and another month after those.

Keep walking forward with each other.

Obi-Wan does what he has always had issues with… he starts caring.

And it is harrowing to realize that he _can’_ _t_ not protect these soldiers, these people who are relying on him and Obi-Wan feels his heart break and his soul shatter in that moment.

He can’t protect them from this war, from the Senate, from the Republic and not even from _himself_ , because they are all being pushed forward into this war and if the Jedi said no… Force Obi-Wan doesn’t even want to know what the Senate would do to them.

Obi-Wan has seen the writing on the wall, he has seen the way the wind blows each and every time he has been to the Rotunda, has seen the distrustful eyes and the whispered conversations behind hands when he’s been to see Bail.

No, Obi-Wan can not protect his troopers from the powers that sit above them because he can’t even protect himself and it shatters him in ways he knows will never be fixed, the awful realization that the if the Senate called for it, the Republic would damage the Jedi.

The shattering must be visible, maybe obvious because Anakin gains an extra line on his face every time he looks at Obi-Wan and Commander Cody is practically plying him with tea and snacks while Helix, their medic, fingers with various medical instruments.

But there is no cure for this.

Not yet at least.

The end of the war would set a stop to it but right now Obi-Wan is busy holding himself together as he is stretched ever thinner just as every other Jedi out there.

Or well there is one other solution but it’s not viable.

The Jedi would never just _leave_ , abandon all those who needs a strong arm. If the Jedi just left, the Senate would take that decision and make their own conclusion, would call them _traitors_ to the Republic and Force knows where would be safe for the Jedi after that.

Maybe the wild space but that is not what the Jedi do.

That’s not their goal in life, the Jedi’s job is for peace and justice, to try and negotiate when all seems lost, to try and calm the raging storms but their ability to do so has been almost severed.

And so it all comes to a head.

It was bound to eventually after all.

Obi-Wan is hurting, he is aching, he has been tossed around the galaxy spiritually and physically he’s been tossed around a battlefield by karking bombs and droids, the holo crew following them for the news footage getting some very ‘interesting’ footage of himself and Anakin along with their men.

And Anakin gets lost in the battle dim, in the noxious fumes and for a heart stopping hour Obi-Wan is sure he’s lost his former padawan, he is sure that this is it and Force, that wasn’t how it was suppose to be!

Obi-Wan would go first, beside Anakin, would keep his padawan alive and _then_ Anakin could follow when he’s old and gray and cranky.

Finally the dim lifts a bit, a breeze waving the fumes away and there he is, Anakin.

Anakin bright and blazing in the Force, Anakin with a stream of blood on his cheek but otherwise unhurt apparently as he limps his way towards Obi-Wan, saying something as his eyes turn from humored to panicked, talking faster now.

Obi-Wan can’t quite catch it, he feels like he’s not quite in his body as he holds loosely onto his deactivated saber and stares at the other.

Something slips down his face, Anakin’s panicked face turning to dread as he grasps Obi-Wan’s shoulders and that contact is reassuring, it is grounding.

And it’s all Obi-Wan needs for sounds to come back. “Obi-Wan please, please stop crying. Oh Force, you have to stop crying… kark, kark. E chu ta!” Anakin babbled and Obi-Wan blinked before looking down at shimmering stones laying at his feet.

‘…Oh… well that’s not good.’ He mused as a holo drone flew around them, catching every second and therefore seeing Obi-Wan’s utter break down for the few seconds it lasted.

But more importantly, catching the kyber that he cries.

Uncertain, Obi-Wan only stares at them in a considering way before letting out a soft noise as Cody is suddenly there, the commander taking his saber to hook it onto his own belt before taking Obi-Wan’s other side, both trooper and Jedi guiding the redhead towards what is left of their camp.

Anakin is still talking, or well more like cursing and Obi-Wan feels very exhausted as he wonders at the implication of this.

But Cody and Anakin’s grip is reassuring and Obi-Wan can feel the 212th line up defensively behind him with the 501st keeping the holo crew at a distance.

And so, exhausted, worn thin and still crying, Obi-Wan lets the darkness slip in and stumbles into oblivion, headless to Anakin’s shout and Cody’s arms wrapping around him to ensure he doesn’t fall on his face.


	7. Clone wars: Through a commander's eyes

They all know that there is something up with their Jedi, Cody has known that since the moment he was assigned under general Kenobi because there is _something_ in the eyes visible even during the day.

A glow, a light.

Even when he grows tired and a weary as they all do during the war, even when something _breaks_ in their Jedi General, Obi-Wan’s eyes continue to glow and it’s never more apparent than when it’s dark.

Helix and Kix had speculated that the man had a night gaze, wondering if he had more of the tapetum lucidum layer like a feline would have and could be done by being mixed ancestry honestly but Cody didn’t think that was it.

Beside, Obi-Wan was pure stewjoni human, that much he knew from the man himself and as far as Cody could figure out, Stewjon humans weren’t especially night inclined creatures.

Or well, Obi-Wan _could_ see well in the dark but he didn’t think it had anything to do with whatever made his eyes glow and more to do with the Force really.

His eyes were just like that for another reason.

Some reason that wasn’t in his medical file, some reason that was kept out of his files and Cody knew better than to ask.

After all, there was a reason for it to be hidden and he wasn’t about to reveal anything.

Not when he and Rex were annoyed with the holo crew following them around, having to keep the karking reporters safe, not when Obi-Wan had only smiled tiredly at him while explaining that they were there for war moral and to report back to the Cores so the fat cats could see how gruesome the war really was.

He wants to choke them all, especially the smirking zabrak, coming here and looking so smug while directing troopers around like he owned the Negotiator and the twi… well maybe not the twi’lek camera lady actually, she was the most tolerable of the bunch.

She was kind, she had a smile for all the troopers and when not on the clock she would mingle.

She had been getting along with Boil and Waxer like tusk cats in a shaak pen, helping them expand on their Ryl and both of them were eager to know more to converse with Numa if they could get back.

Not that Boil was admitting that of course but Cody knew and Waxer knew and the entire army knew if they listened to gossip because it was rather obvious even if Boil continued to grumpily claim it was just smart to learn another language.

Though he wasn’t wrong on that account, it was smart.

But those thoughts disappear for Cody during battle because he’s directing his vode around, sending some to their death and keeping those _damn_ reporters safe and not wandering onto mines and keeping his own General safe because in the hour he’s separated from Skywalker, desperation starts misting in the man’s eyes.

The same kind of desperation they have seen in Skywalker’s eyes when Tano is missing.

For all that Skywalker at times doubts his position in Obi-Wan’s life, Cody knows that Obi-Wan would be devastated should something happen to him and maybe that would be the final straw to utterly break the redhead even.

There’s something listless and distant in green eyes and the glow is becoming stronger, Helix is eyeing their General nervously, his body language giving him away to Cody and it makes Cody feel itchy in his own armor.

So it’s a relief when the noxious fog lifts and he can see Skywalker being supported by Echo, the Jedi quickly straightening before Kenobi turns to see him, smiling as he limps towards them. “Obi-Wan! There you are, I was wondering-Obi-Wan!” The Jedi knight’s face turns from jovial to panic.

And finally they know.

As Skywalker reaches Kenobi, as the blond’s hands comes down on the older man’s arms, drops of water drips from Obi-Wan’s eyes, little tears that fall from lashes and beard and fly towards the ground.

It’s as if the galaxy pauses and the glow sharpens midair and then they grow, becomes a finger large instead of the little teardrop and turns every color of the galaxy as they lay on the ground in shimmering mass.

And Cody knows what he’s seeing as Skywalker curses and begs the other to stop crying in a desperate tone.

Their General can cry _kyber_ crystals.

The living crystals that Jedi and others used for lightsaber, rare, beautiful and dangerous all at the same time.

‘And valuable.’ A part of Cody’s mind whispered with horror as he crossed the ground and carefully took Obi-Wan’s saber from his lax hand to hook it to his belt, mind flashing sharply to various states of undress he had seen his General in and the scars that plagued him with phantom pains that Helix grumbled about.

It’s not a relief when his General passes out, even if he stops crying as Cody scoops him up and Skywalker curses even louder with the troopers shielding them as best they can.

Because Cody knows as he lifts his head to stare at the holo cameras that this is going to go galaxy wide and Obi-Wan’s secret is no longer a secret.

Obi-Wan, their General, the Negotiator himself is in more danger than ever, Cody can feel it to the bone and he can’t help but cling to the others passed out body, wanting to curl around him protectively as his vode forms a barrier to keep the holo reporters away, especially that zabrak who doesn’t seem to understand boundaries.

‘Kark this entire galaxy.’


	8. Clone wars: With a small flashback

Watching the other man take slow and steady breaths, Anakin rested his chin on his fist as he observed his master’s face as the man lay quietly in the medbay, tucked in with his hands resting along his sides.

Even in rest he was not fully relaxed, a line between the brows still existing but maybe that wasn’t so surprising considering the war and how broken down Obi-Wan had felt lately. He roused a little bit when he felt an unfamiliar presence creeping towards the medbay only to relax when Killer intercepted it and clearly escorted them away.

Another one of those reporters trying to get a shot of Obi-Wan again.

They were becoming very annoying and Anakin’s lips curled at the memory of those vultures trying to train the camera as best they could on Obi-Wan and the tears of kyber.

Even stationing troopers all over the halls leading to the medbay didn’t deter them.

And now the entire galaxy knew.

Anakin knew that three of those womp-rat teams were reporting live and direct, unedited footage spread over the entire holonet of Obi-Wan and their pain but most importantly of Obi-Wan’s break down with tears.

The council had already called twice and they were expecting a third one but this time with the holo display set up in the medbay so Anakin could respond… and the council had asked to be able to see Obi-Wan.

“He’s so pale.” Was the first words out of Depa’s mouth as she leaned forward in her seat, eyes wide.

Apparently they could see it through the holo blue how badly off Obi-Wan looked and Anakin winced, nodding a bit.

“I haven’t seen him this bad since he was first brought to the temple.” Piell sighed deeply, rubbing his face wearily.

Perking up a bit, Anakin looked at the council. He had to admit, since Windu had pulled him aside in a little frightened fit, Anakin hadn’t gone asking in case someone was listening.

But he would not deny he was curious.

Yoda took notice of that, his ears twitching a bit before he chuckled. “Young Obi was when brought to the temple… damaged, keep him and Qui-Gon separated we could not however, aid him Qui-Gon did as best he could.” He shook his head.

Intrigued as he had known that Qui-Gon had been the one to find him but not knowing much more, Anakin opened his mouth only to shut it when Plo laughed and started speaking and Anakin, for once, listened without interrupting.

()()()

Supporting Obi-Wan by holding the boy’s hand, Qui-Gon chuckled softly as the boy took small and shaky steps forward with his new little prosthetic half foot that made up new ‘toes’ so to speak. Obi-Wan wasn’t actually strong enough to walk on his own if he wasn’t forced to and would need time and therapy to manage it but was still adjusting to the temple.

And Qui-Gon had already once been, rather gently in his opinion, been scolded for spending too much time with Obi-Wan.

He knew that he was growing a bit too attached but it was hard not to care about the tiny child who could cry crystals and had been abused so badly.

Especially when Obi-Wan’s green eyes were so big in his gaunt face and looked so pleading and cute.

“Easy does it kiddo, I know you want to run but you gotta learn to walk before you can do that.” Qui-Gon teased lightly when Obi-Wan made an eager noise.

His goal?

The pudding cup the healer had placed a little distance away.

Obi-Wan was a child so they needed to convince him to move and for that a reward system was set into place that also aided Obi-Wan in gaining the sorely needed weight his tiny body needed and all the vitamins and calories a Force sensitive should have.

Cue the pudding cups.

He was also improving at speaking, some teeth issue had to be fixed and he still lisped a bit but Obi-Wan’s vocabulary was growing to fit that of a five year old even if he didn’t speak as much as many five year old children.

But he had verbal cues and that was enough most of the time even as they were encouraging the five year old to speak when possible.

Once he could walk and not just crawl, Obi-Wan would be joining the creche and Qui-Gon had an overwhelming sense of joy because he knew that the child would learn and learn quickly. Obi-Wan, despite being scared and hurt, had a fire in his eyes that made him determined to move forward.

A fire that Qui-Gon would liked to see nourished.

‘He’s going to make a brilliant Jedi one day.’ Qui-Gon noted fondly as he reluctantly let go of Obi-Wan’s hand when the boy tugged away from him.

For a moment Obi-Wan wobbled forward on unsteady feet, making progress alone much to both Qui-Gon and healer Scrapter’s obvious joy.

And then Obi-Wan fell forward, clearly skinning his knees as he let out a yelp of pain and whined loudly.

Tears built up and fell and went through the normal process as Qui-Gon swept Obi-Wan into his arms and cooed soothingly, rocking the child while mentally noting that another batch of tears would have to be swept up and added to the specialized box to be preserved until Obi-Wan was old enough to decide what to do with them.

But until then… Obi-Wan was going to be coddled and tended to.

()()()()

“That first year Qui-Gon wouldn’t leave the temple for anything as long as Obi-Wan was in therapy.” Plo chuckled softly. “He was the only person Obi-Wan really trusted but slowly we had him integrated into the temple, we had him healthy and safe… and now this.” Plo sighed deeply, deflating a bit.

They all deflated Anakin noticed.

“…What’s going to happen now? With Obi-Wan and the war?” He questioned quietly and to his amazement he observed each of the councilors gritted teeth before Windu shook himself.

“If it was up to emotions alone, we would hide him away from the galaxy… but that’s not a viable reaction and Obi-Wan would never accept it.” Windu stated grimly.

‘Yeah no, he’d rebel and scream down a wall if they did that.’ Anakin mused to himself, blindly seeking out Obi-Wan’s hand. “Then… what?”

Yoda tapped his cane on the chair. “For now, call back our only star child we will. Hide him in the temple for some weeks, ruckus die down must and safety precautions must be brought up,” The old master’s eyes grew dark. “A target for Sith he is, an endless supply of kyber he could be for them…” He added quietly.

Well if Anakin hadn’t had his heart lodged in his throat before he did now as he clung to his master’s hand because he hadn’t _thought_ of that and he just wanted his master to be safe kark it.

Was it really too much to want him to be safe?


	9. Idiots onboard

Bursting into the room, Cody watched as Skywalker looked around wildly, his anger very obvious as he did _not_ appreciate being taken away from Obi-Wan’s side despite looking at the clearly upset crowd in the hallway and the blood on the ground.

And had he any other choice, Cody wouldn’t have but the karking di’kut zabrak by the name Augustin was currently being propped up by his twi’lek co-worker and Longshot was holding back a bristling Waxer as the sunny side up clone of all people were practically snarling in rage.

“What in blazes is going on here?!” Anakin snapped out, blue eyes narrowed as he took in the situation from the beaten holo reporter to Waxer being held back from the man.

Augustin opened his mouth, holding a hand over his eye but Waxer cut in first, shouting so the entire assembly of clones and a few natural born officers could hear him. “That hut’uun tried to steal the General’s tears!” Waxer raged, though he had finally stopped fighting Longshot.

And suddenly the everything went silent as the grave and Cody had never seen a zabrak pale before but that’s what it looked like the man was currently doing as Skywalker grew ramrod stiff, blue eyes focused on him.

Not that Cody was much better, his hands suddenly on his belt, near his blasters as his eyes flickered to the door just a bit further down where the tears were put aside. He had thought the lock looked a bit odd but he hadn’t considered anyone trying to slice their way into it but now…

After the battle had died out, knowing that they wouldn’t get to leave the planet in at least two hours, Cody had gathered together a small team and sent them to where the General had started crying.

He had them gather each and every tear and tucked them carefully away in a box for safe keeping and clearly the reporters had noticed that, especially Brekka Augustin.

But the potential of a _theft_ of those stones hadn’t been on their mind, stealing the tears of someone felt like a violation to Cody as that was part of someones _body_ even when they left it. All the troopers had handled the tears with care because they did not own much but their bodies?

Their bodies were theirs even if they died in the name of the Republic, they could still do with their bodies as they wanted, put tattoos on them, hair styles, scars… it was all part of _their_ bodies and no one else as the Jedi had pointed out and often gave them items to do what they wanted with their bodies from tattoo ink to even the occasional hair dye though that was rare as it was a more time consuming and continuous process.

But clearly not everyone else thought of the tears as sacred.

“Sir I can ex-” The zabrak tried to worm his way out of it only for Anakin to suddenly jerk to and the zabrak went flying and hit the wall with a loud metal thud, pinned against the wall with the Force as the Jedi slowly prowled forward, eyes ferally trained on the man.

No one moved to intercept, the holo reporters to scared and the troopers wishing the Jedi would do a lot more than pin the man to the wall.

“I’ll make this clear right now and right here, anyone comes close to those stones, anyone walks into the room they’re in and they deal with _me_ ,” He smiled at the zabrak but there was too many teeth to be considered friendly. “You’ve already exposed my master to the galaxy, you’ve set his life in danger far beyond what you can comprehend and if _you_ as much as step into the room, vow or not, I throw you out the airlock.” Anakin growled before turning, dropping the man with the Force as he focused on Cody. “Obi-Wan is going to wake soon, in an hour or so Commander, if you wish to see him, come by in an hour and a half, that be long enough for me to give him details from the council.” He stated tightly.

Before Cody could do much more than nod, Skywalker was walking away, the hem of his longish tunic thing flaring and giving him a dramatic edge.

Not that he needed it, as Obi-Wan said, Skywalker was an edgelord heh.

Waiting until the door closed, Cody removed his helmet and stared at the zabrak as he was being helped up. “…Killer, escort mr Augustin to the detainment cells. Considering this is not the first time he’s gone into restricted areas, I do believe we can’t trust him to listen to General Skywalker’s warning.” He stated tightly.

Augustin moved to argue only to shut up when there was a visible bristling among the troopers and maybe he figured the better part of valor and protection was to shut up and let himself be put into the cells.

“Miss Tula.” The twi’lek straightened a bit, a worried frown between her brows. “You’re free to move as you please and if you wish to visit your co-worker, simply ask.” Cody watched as she relaxed and then nodded, a small smile on her lips.

Clearly she had thought Augustine was an idiot for this too.

“I hope,” He tacked on a bit louder, addressing everyone but his own vode as they knew better and had respect for body autonomy. “That this will serve as a lesson to everyone… though I’ll be happy to place anyone who disagrees in front of General Skywalker and the High Council.” He grinned and it was not a nice grin if the way some shivered.

They also quickly scattered, eager to leave and Killer brought Augustin away as Cody continued staring at the door before he made his way over.

Boil and Waxer joined him, watching as Cody hooked his helmet to his belt so he could carefully take the box down off the shelf. “…We hide this in General Kenobi’s room, no one but he, I and General Skywalker has access to it.” Cody murmured, receiving nods.

Better safe than sorry and no one was going to touch these tears that sung so mournfully even to those who did not have the Force.


	10. A moment to us

Swallowing heavily as he woke, Obi-Wan blinked at the ceiling with crusted eyes as the world and understanding slowly invaded his senses, feeling a warm hand holding his own cold one tightly.

Licking his dry, chapped lips, Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Anakin, both of them staring at each other sadly before Anakin leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

Just like that, the dam broke as easily as if it had never been rebuilt by sleep, fragile as it was.

Tears slipped down Obi-Wan’s face, soft sobs escaping him for all the tears he couldn’t cry through the years because right now it didn’t matter. The entire galaxy had seen his tears and there would be no hiding for Obi-Wan, never again and that _hurt_ , because he knew, he knew the danger he was in.

His head was pounding, his body was sore, he was dehydrated and he could feel that he was bandaged several areas and yet he still continued to cry because damn it, for once, Obi-Wan Kenobi could finally cry freely without care.

There were no one left to hide from with the footage out there, either they had seen it or would see it at some point.

And Anakin was _here_.

Anakin, who was gently stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, Anakin who was pressing their foreheads together, Anakin who would protect Obi-Wan’s safety and privacy for as long as he could.

Anakin who had once looked up at him with wide blue eyes and asked Obi-Wan about his scars and his plastoid foot cap and been angry on his behalf for what had happened. Anakin, Obi-Wan’s padawan, who he adored and knew he was safe with.

And so Obi-Wan cried kyber while Anakin wrapped him up in his warm, concerned affection through the Force and their bond, the blond whispering quiet words of comfort in the space between them.

Later he would have to deal with everything.

He would have to speak with Cody and the rest of the 212th, give them the information they required and hopefully reassure them that he didn’t need an escort everywhere, he would have to deal with the rest of the council and hope they didn’t Coruscant and temple lock him for more than a month, deal with his fellow Jedi, the public, the Senate and the media, not to mention the CIS and the Sith master puppeteering it.

But right now he he had the freedom to cry quietly in the medbay of the Negotiator with Anakin guarding his privacy and Helix quietly closing the office of the medbay to and locking down the front door.

So he cried until the upper half of the bed was covered in crystals, cried until they fell on the floor with soft chimes, cried until there were no more tears left to give.

Through it all, Anakin stayed with him, whispering, holding and comforting his old master and promising him safety for as long as the blond drew breath.

And Obi-Wan believed him.

Anakin would keep him safe.

Would let him be scared, let him be angry and worried and let him _cry_ most importantly.

()()()

Biting at her bottom lip, Padme stared at her comm link for several long seconds, absently thumbing at it.

She had been considering calling her husband for hours now but still hadn’t decided.

Coruscant was still abuzz with the images of Obi-Wan tears.

At first it had been such a human thing, to see the way he broke down, seeing how human Jedi suddenly were and then… then they had changed. The tears had seemed to float midair and glow and _change_.

And Anakin would have to know, there was no way her husband didn’t know that his old master cried kyber tears.

On one hand she understood why he hadn’t told her.

But on the other hand she felt… miffed?

Oh that made her sound petty.

It wasn’t Anakin’s secret to share after all but it was such an important thing, something visceral that made for deep bonds and yet Anakin hadn’t felt the need to tell her and Padme wasn’t sure what to feel about that.

It made her wonder about what else he potentially hadn’t told her.

She knew that he hadn’t told Obi-Wan about Tatooine, so if he could keep such secrets…

‘He fears telling Obi-Wan about Tatooine, he doesn’t want to disappoint him, you know that.’ The logical part of her mind told her sternly while the emotional side just wanted him to explain to her what was going on.

Goddesses, it had taken even the Senate four days to figure out what in the world was up, and even then the information about star children were _very_ little. Assigned to myth and legend, yet here a member was who cried kyber.

Padme suddenly had a forceful memory from the Naboo invasion, Obi-Wan and Master Jinn in the lounge with the young man’s foot in his master’s lap. On the table a foot cap had been resting as Master Jinn examined the others foot.

Fake toes.

Uncertainty rose in Padme.

At the time she had thought it may have been a Jedi mission gone wrong but maybe, just maybe the information about star children weren’t just assigned to myth and legend because the information hadn’t been gathered but maybe it had been _suppressed_ , for the safety of those star children out there.

After all, kyber was valuable.

To have an unending supply at their fingertips, many a criminal would do anything for it.

She would have to wait to speak with Anakin and with reluctance, feeling wretched for being upset, Padme put her comm away and went instead to make some tea for herself.

The ritual of tea making would be soothing for her mind.

She needed something soothing.


	11. Honesty and consequences

The medbay was quiet after Obi-Wan stopped talking, Cody clearly digesting all the information he had been given on his General and his past.

Clearly it was upsetting the disciplined man, to hear about the torture some had put a child through for money alone.

Or maybe it was the severity of it that really got to him, the man having seen Obi-Wan’s scars and pains before. After all, Cody had once bandaged Obi-Wan’s scarred feet once during a siege when they had been holed up to avoid bombs.

“I’m grateful for the restraint you showed in the face of mr Augustin’s action.” Obi-Wan murmured, breaking the silence finally. Learning that the man had tried to break in and steal the tears hadn’t been a shock to Obi-Wan, Anakin having told him that hours ago and Cody himself confirming the punishment he had given him.

Though Cody could only do so much thanks to the contracts protecting the reporters.

Snorting a bit, leaning his elbows on the bed, Cody peered at him. “I wanted to punch his face in sir. I settled for throwing him in a cell and confiscating all the reporters comms until the end of the flight to Coruscant.” He stated dryly as he leaned his chin on his hands.

Skywalker snorted in amusement where he was tinkering with his arm, glad that they were being isolated.

“I know,” Obi-Wan smiled at him, looking exhausted to anyone who knew him despite the smile. “But you restrained yourself to not being violent despite how deep a violation I know his actions would be to the vode.” He stated fondly.

Smiling wryly at that, Cody shrugged. “Is the Senate going to put them on trial for treason?” He questioned, asking the question every trooper had been wondering.

There was a deep growl from Skywalker that told Cody everything he needed to know and Obi-Wan’s smile turned a bit painful. “The Jedi council wanted to, but unfortunately, Senator Tivuka’s amendments to the contract before they were allowed onto the military ships is protecting them… we could however prosecute Mr Augustin.” He tacked on after a second.

“Wait, what?” Skywalker snapped to attention, his eyes wide before he grinned. “Really?” He asked, clearly not having been told this information earlier.

Nodding, still remaining back against the bed raised back of the bed, Obi-Wan settled his hands in his lap. “The council felt it was for the best that some kind of persecuting happened and as he attempted to burgle the kyber tears…” He shrugged and his wry smile came back. “Well, kyber theft is a serious case even if we can’t take him for treason thanks to Tivuka and we can also get him for breach of ethical publication because of the personal nature of the information they have shared with the galaxy.” Obi-Wan pointed out for both commander and fellow Jedi.

Oh Cody was feeling a wicked sort of delight in his stomach, maybe it was schadenfreude but that karking asshole had been so uppity the whole trip until he was caught, was going to get away with what they had done but there would be _consequences_.

People would know because Cody was going to make sure the conviction was serious.

“There is also the serious breech of information they’ve given to the CIS,” Obi-Wan raised a hand, stroking his beard slowly. “We may be able to bring some of them down for that though Jocasta wasn’t certain, she would be looking into it however and try to get around the loopholes Tivuka has given them.” He mused thoughtful.

‘Ugh, I’m really starting to hate Senator Tivuka for expanding the media contract to all these laws protecting them.’ Cody noted in annoyance to himself.

It was almost like Tivuka was purposely setting the Jedi in danger with the amount of information the media was allowed to give out!

“Good, I was worried there be no consequences thanks to Tivuka, the asshole.” Skywalker stated, voice oozing with satisfaction now that he knew that the reporters weren’t going to get off fully scoot free.

A soft hum escaped Obi-Wan. “No, the Jedi council would never allow that. Our hands are tied in a lot of ways, true. But we need to show there are consequences for actions such as this… so exploiting the loopholes left to us it is.” He closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest against the bed.

Poor man looked as defeated as he looked exhausted.

Cody reached out and settled his hand on the others arm, frowning at Obi-Wan when the man looked at him. “I know you aren’t really alright sir but how do you feel?” He questioned when he had Obi-Wan’s attention.

“Utterly miserable,” Obi-Wan chuckled, rubbing at his face with his other hand. “But that’s nothing new in this war and considering the situation, I am well within my rights to feel that way.” He chortled mirthlessly.

“Yes.” Both Skywalker and Cody responded at the same time, the two exchanging looks before the blond continued. “This is a shitty situation master, so you’re allowed to feel bad and to require rest.” He soothed in a gentle tone.

Humming faintly, Obi-Wan stared at them. “I just… hope Coruscant won’t be too bad. I’m just so done with everything.” He sighed.

‘Now that I agree with you sir.’ Cody thought quietly, patting Obi-Wan’s arm as he hadn’t bothered to remove his hand.

It was going to be a couple of long weeks and months to come.


	12. You the star child

Coming back to Coruscant was both a relief and an anxious worry to Obi-Wan as he got ready, still holed up in the medbay under Helix watchful eye.

Hell even Anakin was in on ‘let us keep Obi-Wan in the medbay so he can sleep’ and had gone so far as to fetch everything he would need from his quarters and stayed in the medbay himself to keep him company.

But now they were back and Obi-Wan would have to deal with… everything.

However, as he was getting dressed, Anakin held out his hand to him and Obi-Wan stared at the offered wet napkin in the hand before looking up at Anakin, watching the blond smile a bit sadly at him. “You don’t have to hide anymore Obi-Wan, you can wipe away the perma-makeup, that’s all.” He murmured quietly.

Licking his lips and glancing hesitantly at the confused looking Cody, Obi-Wan finished tying his sash before looking back down at the makeup wipe ponderous, uncertainly if he wanted to.

Finally he took it and walked over to the sink with a mirror above it, staring at his own face.

How long ago was it since he saw his own face without the perma-makeup solution covering his exposed skin?

He glanced at Anakin nervously and the other shrugged slightly, coming over to stand beside him. “You don’t have to of course, it’s your choice but I figured… well you don’t have to hide anymore. You’re free to look as you are without covering up and hiding yourself away.” Anakin whispered quietly, his face serious.

Huffing a bit, Obi-Wan glanced back at himself in the mirror then carefully started wiping, scrubbing slightly.

Slowly, carefully a thin layer of creamy pale skin color came away on the wet wipe and Obi-Wan swallowed before closing his eyes and scrubbing away all over.

He heard Cody let out a noise of surprise but didn’t stop until he had gone over his entire face, opening his eyes to look at himself.

There they were, his wealth of freckles turned into glowing path of stars on his skin instead.

Obi-Wan had ignored them for a long time, soaking in the perma skin makeup once a month to cover them up. It had been an ingenious little idea from the healers when Obi-Wan’s skin broke out into stars once he finally got sun, to hide him from the rest of the galaxy.

“…You’re a star child master, the galaxy knows and you shouldn’t have to hide yourself,” Anakin murmured, a fond look on his face when Obi-Wan glanced at him, holding up another makeup wipe for Obi-Wan to rub his hands clean before dropping the used tissues into the waste disposal, taking a deep breath before looking up.

Stars on his hands, his neck and his face, glowing softly along with his eyes and he peered cautiously at Cody, waiting for a reaction.

The commander was staring back at him, looking slightly astonished before he smiled, his eyes glitter at the light. “Look’s good General.” He offered quietly.

Glancing back in the mirror, Obi-Wan stared at himself for a long moment, feeling more at ease in his own skin than he had in a long time. Strange, he didn’t even notice anything was missing until it was back, staring at himself in the mirror, his freckles glowing the soft light of the stars, the very makeup inside of him that made him cry kyber.

Pale skin, green eyes, softly glowing green eyes and glowing freckles across his cheek, nose bridge and nose, his neck having a small smattering of them too and Obi-Wan flustered as the word ethereal crossed his mind.

‘Well, the name does fit very well, Star children…’ He mused a bit before moving to put on his belt and join the bridge for the descent to Coruscant.

()()()

His walk through the Jedi temple is… interesting.

While quite a few master knew that there was a star child in the temple, not many knew it was _him_ and now that they know…

Well Obi-Wan noticed how many were staring at him, taking in the glowing path of stars on his skin. Some bore awe and some bore confusion on their face and honestly, Obi-Wan hoped that at least the Jedi themselves would quickly come to just accept and ignore him.

‘At least Anakin agreed not to come with me up the elevator.’ Obi-Wan mused to himself as he stepped out and headed for the open council chamber door, ignoring the council secretary and the two Jedi guards standing beside the doors.

He could feel each of their gazes on him and it was enough to make him feel a bit uncomfortable as he could feel the longing from one of the guards at least and the clear chime of the lightsaber crystal that had once come from him in their saber.

Hopefully most wouldn’t react like _that_ , even if they had his tears in their sabers.

“Obi-Wan, it is good to see you well and at home.” Shaak greeted as he stepped in, a glance around informing him that he was the last to arrive as the doors closed behind him.

“Thank you, I’m glad to see you all though I won’t claim that I am well.” He greeted in return, settling down on in his chair and looking around.

And then he grimaced. “Please don’t stare… I’ve had enough of staring.” Obi-Wan whispered.

There was a round of coughs and murmured apologies from the rest of the council.

“Forgive us Obi-Wan, unusual this is, long since your face fully bared has been hrmmmm.” Yoda stated calmly, blinking slowly at him as his large eyes took in the light on the star child’s skin.

Sighing deeply, Obi-Wan nodded. “I know, but I’ve dealt with quite a bit of staring today and I know that I’ll have to deal with more. I’d rather those I consider my peers and hopefully friends at least try to resist the temptation.” He settled on despondently.

He got several Force signatures pressing up against his at that, a sensation of warmth, understanding and concern being transmitted and he couldn’t resist a small smile.

“Of course Obi-Wan, let us instead discuss what to do about the press.” Mace sent the youngest council a small, but genuine smile as they all turned to a distinctly more pressing matter… the holo press and the amount of information they were allowed to give out. In particular Mr. Augustine’s actions onboard the Negotiator and before.” He rumbled out.

Sinking into the quiet discussion and warmth of his fellow council members, Obi-Wan felt himself come to ease for the first time since he started crying.


	13. Devotion of family

Rubbing his forehead slightly, Obi-Wan glanced at the darkened window of the council chamber, inwardly sighing tiredly as he noted how dark it had become.

Where had all the hours gone?

‘Into discussing Mr Augustine’s actions, exploring the laws and what we can do, sending subpoenas and evidence around to Senate, the reporters boss and the judicial so we can get the ball rolling, that’s where. Least it’s wrapping up now, Anakin has called twice to hear where I was and checking that we had food and drink up here.’ He thought tiredly as he glanced further up to the dark skyline, staring at the blackness where no star shone.

He longed for the stars and he could spot along his nose the glow of his own freckle stars shining in response to his wish.

Wasn’t quite the same as watching a black sky full of stars, like a dark carpet dotted with the most beautiful of gems in the entire galaxy.

“Obi-Wan” The voice broke through his reverie and he turned his head, looking towards Adi instead as his fellow master smiled softly at him.

Smiling wryly in return, ignoring how her eyes flickered over the path of stars in his face, Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair to rest his elbow on the arm lean and his head on hand. “Yes Adi, can I help you with something?” He murmured, his voice offering some amusement.

The lack of an honorific meant this was not official but personal and at least that meant that she too agreed the tedious discussion was over.

Her smile turned sadder. “The Stewjon government finally granted access to their medcenter’s DNA files, due to… well you know.” She shifted a bit.

Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat at the implication.

For years now the Stewjon had been denying them access, denying them the occasion to compare Obi-Wan’s blood sample to their population in an effort to find Obi-Wan’s family, if he had any.

A Jedi searching for answers wasn’t enough for them to open up their servers they said, to violate their citizens rights…

So Obi-Wan had been denied answers for all those decades.

But now…

He had so many questions, so many things he wished to know.

Had he really been sold, was he abandoned, did his parents value monetary value over their own flesh and blood or had he truly been stolen from a family that loved him?

Were the questions finally within reach of being answered?

Was… had he once been loved simply for existing?

“Oh?” He whispered, his voice sounding strange even to himself.

The council chamber was so oddly silent. Were his words echoing?

Adi’s smile turned sadder, the tholothians expression all Obi-Wan needed as his heart grew cold and heavy.

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan,” She murmured. “They were dead. Your parents died about two weeks after you turned one. The report of their death said it was a skirmish and your parents were well armed, no one knows if…” Adi trailed off, watching him closely.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes then slowly shifted forward until he could drop his elbows on his knees and his head into his hands.

There were no answers for him.

If his parents sold him there was no evidence, a deal could go wrong after all, maybe they changed their minds or maybe they were attacked… but how had the pirates found out Obi-Wan could cry kyber?

‘Maybe they saw me… or maybe my parents told them… maybe my parents wanted me or maybe they sold me… there is no one left to answer that question, that died with them.’ Obi-Wan swallowed thickly.

He jerked a bit in shock when he felt a touch to his knee, not having heard anything and when he raised his head, he meet Yoda’s dark eyes.

The old troll looked contemplative but also sad. “Life a happy beginning you did not have, but survived you did,” He croaked out, one gnarled hand resting on Obi-Wan’s knee and the other on his cane. “Survive to come to us you did. Joy you bring Obi-Wan, happiness you deserve. A family here you have.” Yoda patted at his knee lightly.

Opening his mouth, uncertain what to say, Obi-Wan was saved from answering when another pair of hands found his shoulders and he turned his head to see Plo standing at his side, the two oldest members of the council coming to their youngest in his time of need.

“Your life started in a cage,” Plo murmured, his hands resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and therefore he felt the flinch Obi-Wan tried to contain.“But that does not define you Obi-Wan, your life of darkness has become a life of light and love.” He squeezed gently.

Tearing up, Obi-Wan felt something thick in his throat and this time, when a warm, caramel colored hand rested on his cheek, he wasn’t surprised as he turned his head to meet Depa’s gentle gaze. “Your life has changed Obi-Wan and though there are no answers for your past, there are still days in the sun for you future, for your family here in the Order at your side, revered equal and loving friend.” She stated softly.

Two large drops started to roll down his glowing face and Obi-Wan’s hands moved automatically to catch them as Plo spoke once more, each council members Force aura pressing against Obi-Wan’s with warmth, affection and care as they affirmed without words that they agreed. “And we are _proud_ to call you our friend Obi-Wan. You, who walked out of the darkness of a cage and into the light of peace and love, you who has seen the worst of the galaxy and yet still remain unbent and unbroken.” Plo paused and then leaned down, whispering. “Qui-Gon would have been _proud_ of you.”

Hiccuping, Obi-Wan felt something in his chest settle, something tight and hot loosening up as he stared at those he called fellow council members and Jedi, the words sounding in his mind like a mantra.

And in his palms, two soft pink kyber tears rested, resonating with love, devotion and warmth as they twinkled with their own unique light.


	14. An interlude

Cupping his chin while watching the recording once more, Yan pressed his lips together with a low, thoughtful noise.

An actual star child.

His own padawan had the star child, had been the master of the star child.

He knew about it of course, he was still a Jedi when the boy was brought to the temple but he hadn’t been aware of it being Obi-Wan. No one outside of the council and selective healers along with the rescue team themselves had been aware of the identity of the star child.

‘Well, maybe certain creche members, to keep it hidden if he began to cry would also be in the loop. Old Dolan potentially…’ He rubbed his chin, frowning heavily.

He knew what his master would want.

Sidious would want this star child caught, contained… would want the tears.

But that was just it, Star children’s tears couldn’t be corrupted.

Hesitating a bit, Yan paused the footage and pulled out the key for the mid drawer on his left side, gently unlocking it to reach for the single box resting in it.

Clicking open the box, Yan stared at the softly glowing little kyber crystal resting in the soft glimmer silk.

He had tried to corrupt it, had tried to make his once blue saber turn red but he couldn’t. He had tried his hardest until he realized that star children tears weren’t corruptible and Yan had instead gently taken out the crystal to put it aside, unsure why he kept it.

Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to give it to Sidious and instead got an artificial red one for his saber, hiding away the little piece of his past in his desk in a little box.

Obi-Wan had cried this little piece as a child.

It had called for Yan when he was still a Jedi and he had made it into his saber as a Jedi.

It had saved his life several times and even now it sang softly with a quiet sort of mournfulness.

That didn’t shock him, tears were generally only cried for a few reasons and he knew that people had issue wielding the ones made with pain and the happy kyber tears?

He couldn’t imagine those remaining long, calling for people more readily than Obi-Wan’s sad tears.

‘The box was large… he cried so many tears, so many of them screaming of pain…’ Yan cast his mind back to the lidded box in the lightsaber equipment room, standing innocently further in the back.

And yet everyone knew it was there.

‘I can’t let him have Obi-Wan.’ Yan closed the lid of his kyber crystal and tucked it back in his drawer, locking it up with a deep breath.

Obi-Wan had cried enough tears of tortured pain.

And if Sidious got his hands on him, he would torment Obi-Wan until his mind broke, until he had all the kyber he could use, bit by bit, tear by tear to make an army or make weapons of unfathomable comprehension.

Standing, Yan made his way out of his office, cape flaring slightly behind him as he passed by the waiting Ventress, his loyal assassin falling into step with him.

Neither said anything as they walked until Yan finally found the words. “Star children are not to be abused, should Sidious give you any orders regarding Kenobi’s potential capture… kill him.” He murmured quietly.

Asajj paused for half a second before following still. “I’m sorry?” She noted quietly.

Keeping his face blank, Yan continued walking with his face turned forward as they entered a new hall. “If you capture Kenobi… kill him, do not hand him over to Sidious or anyone of his people. What Sidious has in mind for him will break him. Death would be kinder and if Sidious gets his hands on him…” Yan paused, stopping, Asajj almost walking into his back.

He could feel her eyes in his neck as Yan swallowed heavily. “…Why?” She asked slowly.

Closing his eyes, Yan let out a deep breath. “…Star Children as he can not be corrupted, they can only break. They become hollow souls… death is more merciful than what will happen to Kenobi should Sidious get his hands on him. If he gives you orders to capture Kenobi, if you manage to capture him and he does not flee… kill him, for his own sake.” He finally looked at the pale skinned woman behind him.

She stared back before nodding slowly, her face grim and her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

Turning back, Yan continued walking forward, intent on getting on his ship and leaving for a meet up with that croaked toad Nute Gunray.

Oh, if he could just strangle and snap that karking assholes neck, the day would be so much better.

‘If only he didn’t start crying, if only he managed to hold on for a bit longer… if only Sidious weren’t in charge of both sides. Oh Obi-Wan, death would be more merciful to you than his grasp.’ Yan turned out into the courtyard, taking a deep breath of Serenno’s fresh air.

It smelled stale to him and the sunlight looked gray.

Much to his own disgust, Yan could only hope that Skywalker could protect poor Obi-Wan, the little brat was uncouth and a shame on the line but hopefully his power could at least go to something useful and keep Obi-Wan Kenobi out of Sidious hands until the last day, until operation Knight Fall.

‘Force be with you Obi-Wan Kenobi… for you will need it.’ Yan mused to himself as the breeze ruffled at his hair, a small part of his cold heart sending off an apology to Qui-Gon’s ghost for not being able to do more for his former padawan.


	15. A star child

Suppressing the desire to laugh like a maniac is rather hard when one is as gleeful as Darth Sidious is at this moment, but he manages somehow, to hide his desire to laugh behind a genial smile as he steepled his hands together in a triangle and gives Skywalker a parting word as the boy makes his way out.

And still the Sith has to count to five before he drops back in his chair and chuckles lowly under his breath, still leery should his secretary hear him or if the dimwitted girl has allowed anyone too close to the office door without informing Sidious.

‘A Star child.’ The Sith can’t help but marvel, rubbing his hands together as he his lips lift in a smile that has too many teeth to be good.

His intended apprentice, the chosen one himself and his former Jedi master is a _Star_ _Child_. A creation made by the very stars themselves and given a flesh and bone shape that cried power!

Oh it’s almost too good to be true, Sidious wants to laugh even more because his victory will be all the more sweeter once operation Knight Fall arrives.

That only leaves him with a few questions.

To grab the man now, or to wait.

Rubbing his chin, Sidious turned his chair to peer out the large window behind his desk, staring at the Jedi temple lit up in a halo of a blood red setting sun before he starts smirking and inclining his head ever so slightly. “For now you’re safe… enjoy your days in the sun for as long as they last, for once you are mine…” Sidious eyes sparked yellow in his reflection, his grin predatory on his old face. “You will cry yourself _empty_ of kyber until you break and are _mine_.” He chuckled

And even better, once Kenobi was his, he could be used to ensure Skywalker’s obidence, ensure his place at Sidious side.

Oh he wasn’t stupid after all, Skywalker loved Kenobi with all his heart.

Not in a romantic way, oh no it was purely platonic that was clear with Skywalker being a clingy little cuddler, something that would have to be trained out of him of course. But he still adored the other man with all his heart, would guard and protect him with everything he had and if Sidious got his hands on him…

Well, Skywalker would do anything to help him and yet as powerful as he was, he would be helpless to help Kenobi.

The delicious anger that would provoke, the spite and rage…

Oh Sidious could already taste it on the tip of his tongue, the rage, the despair and the pain.

Standing as he stared at the temple as dusk finally started to appear at the edge of the horizon, Sidious licked his lips with hunger.

He couldn’t wait until Kenobi was firmly caught in his web, helpless, friendless and tortured, only tears and darkness for him to give Sidious what he desired.

‘Rest well as long as you can Kenobi, your safety will be spoiled before you know it.’ He sneered silently.

()()()()

Green eyes snapped open and Obi-Wan let out a slightly confused noise, half sitting up on the couch to look around the quarters.

A quick glance confirmed to him that both Ahsoka and Anakin were still out, their boots not by the door mats just yet and Anakin’s slippers were still by the door.

So what had woken Obi-Wan?

Licking his lips a bit, Obi-Wan glanced tiredly about the quarters and then slowly laid back down, tugging the star pattered blanket around himself again as he settled down to continue his nap as the healers had recommended for him. And yet, even as proper darkness fell and Obi-Wan should have an even easier time taking his nap, especially with the sleeping aids the healers had given him, Obi-Wan found himself unable.

His eyelids were heavy and yet his mind seemed to scream at him that something was wrong.

Something dangerous was afoot.

Something.. illusive.

Unconsciously, Obi-Wan shivered and tucked his hand around the little bag tied to his belt where the two pink kyber crystals he had cried during the council meeting were held, seeking warmth and comfort they emitted to those in contact or using them.

And yet he still could not find the rest or the comfort from before, something cold settling in his bones.

In the end, it was the drugs the healers had given him only hours before, that finally dragged him back into an uneasy sleep as he shifted fitfully around, the flashes of yellow eyes and lightning appearing in his dreams that he wouldn’t remember when he woke up to Anakin entering the quarters hours later, a tired and haggered look on the blonds face that rapidly made Obi-Wan forget about his own unease.

In the end, Obi-Wan Kenobi’s number one priority would always be Anakin Skywalker.

And so the uneasy sleep was forgotten in favor of comforting a friend.


	16. Realizations

Sometimes, realization could sit heavy and painful in ones chest.

Like the realization that someone you trusted is too interested in another you care for. Anakin hadn’t had any expectations for his little get together with the Chancellor outside of the normal tea and talk business.

But, subtly, each time the subject changed, the man would change it back to Obi-Wan… every time the conversation almost slipped onto something else, Palpatine would change it back to Obi-Wan in some manner.

Anakin had felt uncomfortable talking about his old master with the man and if there was one thing Anakin knew to do, it was to trust his feelings and study them when he came away from a situation.

Obi-Wan would claim that Anakin trusted his feelings too much but in this…

Studying them left him feeling chilled to his bones, memories of the crate of tears in the quartermaster’s storage room filling his mind along with the tears he had personally held.

‘Abused by many, a star child can be. A galaxy of value in their tears are… unfortunate this is, in jeopardy master Kenobi is at all times.’

The words Yoda had spoken to other masters when he had no idea Anakin could listen cropped up in Anakin’s mind and the wanting expression on the Chancellor’s face flashed in his mind again.

It brought cold shivers down Anakin’s back.

And then there was Padme…

Beloved Padme, who he had gone to visit after seeing the Chancellor, needing comfort and support from the disturbing encounter only to have his hopes dashed to ashes.

Padme’s quiet questions about why Anakin hadn’t told her at least.

It hurt that she thought he could share _this_ with her.

It wasn’t _his_ secret.

It was Obi-Wan’s secret that Anakin knew because he was the man’s padawan.

Padme was Anakin’s sun that he orbited around as she lit up his world… but Obi-Wan was his moon that brought the coolness from the night and the light to pierce the dark.

Obi-Wan had been there for him for so long, had sat at his side through injury, mopped up his vomit, brushed his tears and held his hand when he was frightened.

It hurt that she couldn’t understand that he couldn’t share this and still wouldn’t share and it made him resentful too, because he knew she had secrets from the Senate and until now that had never bothered him.

Of course she would have secrets, bills she was working on, people she knew…

So why was it so bad that Anakin had a secret, regardless how big it was?

It was all so karked up.

‘Least Obi-Wan isn’t being stupid…’ Anakin glanced at his master, the man still sitting against his side with heavy eyes from the sleep aids the healers had given him earlier, arm wrapped around Anakin’s shoulders.

Affection and worry tinged with exhaustion slipped through their bond and Anakin couldn’t help but smile wryly before he gently pressed the other down onto the couch, Obi-Wan letting out only a token protest. “Easy, we can talk in the morning but… come on Obi-Wan, you need rest,” Anakin soothed, studying his master’s pale features as the older Jedi reluctantly gave in. “The healers put you on sleeping aids for a reason you know, best not disappoint them and have Che come knocking down our door to knock yo out.” He teased, Obi-Wan letting out an amused noise as he shot Anakin a droll look.

“Oh, I can already imagine it, Che using a battering ram on our door.” Obi-Wan smirked wryly, a yawn escaping as he brought up his hand, physically stilling as he pressed his back up against the back of the couch.

But his mind was still going a mile a second, Anakin could feel it through the apprenticeship bond they hadn’t let go off as they should per tradition, the bond too useful and Anakin too clingy to let go of it just yet.

Brushing his hand over the others temple, Anakin smiled slightly when Obi-Wan worried mind settled under the familiar and warm touch of Anakin’s remaining flesh hand, soothed by Anakin own emotions turning quiet.

So he had left Padme in a huff, unable to stay the night because of her opinions… but he still had a home here. “It’s alright master, I’ll be here in the morning.” He promised quietly, letting the softening of Obi-Wan’s breath sooth his own disturbed emotions.

Over a billion creatures of the galaxy that could hurt his master, a billion creatures that could take advantage of him in some manner… and Anakin would stand in their way. ‘Even if its you, Angel. I’m sorry, but if you can’t understand then… then I have no choice.’ Anakin let out a heavy breath, sitting on the edge of the couch with Obi-Wan curled up on his side, the light of Coruscant filling the living room with Obi-Wan’s star freckles lighting up his own face.

Tugging the blanket off the back, Anakin carefully tucked it around his master before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “Things will be alright master, I promise.” He whispered fondly, smiling in exasperation when Obi-Wan mumbled his name.


	17. Hope sings

Smiling wryly as he heard the soft shuffles of the other finally waking up, Anakin continued working on their breakfast, stirring some honey into the hot oats to sweeten the pot. He knew the other preferred his oatmeal to be sweet and buttery and Anakin honestly didn’t mind it.

It was rather filling for a full day of training, so he had fond memories of this particular breakfast, especially with a tiny dash of cinnamon on while Obi-Wan cut fruits into his own.

“Morning.” Came a quiet murmur from behind him and Anakin looked up, grinning a bit as Obi-Wan shuffled into the kitchenette, making a beeline for the water boiler. He hadn’t even bothered to go change out of the clothes he had slept in, the sleep wrinkled tunic and leggings creased all over and disheveled hair just pushed out of his face so the man could see.

Typical Obi-Wan, right for the tea, Anakin couldn’t help the well of fondness inside of himself. “Morning Obi-Wan, the water is already boiled and should still be warm enough for tea.” He called out, watching as Obi-Wan rested the back of his hand against the boiler before reaching up into the cupboard to pull out the biggest mug he had.

‘Must be feeling really tired.’ Anakin mused as he continued stirring the pot while watching Obi-Wan prepare his tea, finding his tea presser and adding the loose leaf korun tea that Anakin knew was gun powder strong and chalk full of caffeine.

“Tired huh,” He noted out loud, suppressing his urge to laugh when Obi-Wan just grunted in response. “Well then, would you bother pulling out two bowls once you got your tea in the water to steep?” Anakin questioned, smirking into the pot when Obi-Wan nodded with a bone cracking yawn, the man barely covering his mouth in time.

He listened as the cupboard opened again, the soft click of ceramic and then the scraping of a chair as Obi-Wan settled down at the table right behind Anakin.

Turning the stove off and pulling the pot off, Anakin turned and came over, adding the porridge to the two bowls Obi-Wan had pulled out as Obi-Wan continued staring hopefully at his mug with lidded eyes.

Finally, after draining the mug and eating a full bowl, Obi-Wan was finally awake enough to look up at him, smiling a bit embarrassingly at Anakin with the glow of his freckles shining a bit brightly in response to the emotions at play. “Apologies about that Anakin, good morning to you.” He noted softly.

Laughing, leaning his elbows on the table, Anakin winked at his old master. “It’s fine, you were tired. How’s your back?” He smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan shifted a bit. “It’s fine, bit sore but sleeping on the couch has never done me any favor since I turned thirty I’ll admit.” He snorted before pausing, squinting uncertainly at Anakin.

“…What?” The knight raised his brows in return.

Force, he hoped Obi-Wan wasn’t about to spring something unpleasant on him, he had enough of that last night thank you very much and he was still not up to speaking with his wife just yet, even though he was calm now.

“I… been meaning to give you something.” Obi-Wan noted, fiddling with a little black pouch on his belt.

Frowning, Anakin sat back in his chair. “Give me something, what are you ta-” Anakin choked on his words as Obi-Wan pulled the pouch up and opened it, the air suddenly filling with a chime of bittersweet warmth, of understanding and tender joy but more importantly, overwhelming hope, two pink kyber crystals sitting innocently Obi-Wan’s palm among the dark fabric that had been shielding them.

A far of part of Anakin mind supplied that the fabric must have been shielding the crystals with how loudly they sang.

“Almost every time you’ve lost your sabers or they’ve become destroyed,” Obi-Wan was smiling meekly at him. “You’ve gotten a kyber crystal from me, made with my tears. But every time those kyber crystals have been found by you, they’ve been made by bitter tears and pain. I thought… maybe this time, the emotions could be more positive, to give us both some hope for the future.” He prodded carefully, smile turning hopeful.

Reaching out numbly, Anakin picked up one pink kyber crystal, awash in the sensation of Obi-Wan’s cautious hope, warm love and tender understanding, the crystal singing to him unlike any other crystal before.

Not even the first and only time he was at Ilum did he gain that kind of reaction from his kyber crystal.

Nothing had ever sung to him like this before, had filled him with warmth and a soothing kind of patience.

Lifting stunned eyes to Obi-Wan, Anakin speechlessly waved his mech hand to the crystal, wordlessly asking questions.

Tucking the second crystal away, Obi-Wan gave a small shrug and a smile. “I cried them during the meeting with the council, Plo… made some good points about my life and… well, my life once began in a cage. That isn’t where it’s going to end. Not anymore,” He smiled warmly at Anakin before coughing a bit and rubbing the back of his neck to break the moment. “And you’ve always gone on and on about how we’re the _Team_ , so I figured, why not sport matching kybers.” He stood, moving over to the counter with the water boiler, the back of his neck and ears bright red.

Flickering his eyes slowly down to the crystal in his hand, Anakin felt his lips turn up until he was sporting a wide smile. ‘That’s right, we are the Team, the broken circle team, two halves of a whole.’ Anakin mused, closing his fist around the crystal about to become his new saber, the warmth of it pulsing through him and the Force of it singing brightly for him as it filled him with _hope_.


	18. Child of stars

The bittersweet joy mixed with sorrow reaches for him the moment the Jedi enter the Senate and Sidious is on his feet before he can even register what he’s doing, making his way to the door before he finally manages to moderate himself and slow down.

To gather himself while mentally growling with relief that he had been alone in his office.

If anyone had seen the look on his face at that moment…

Calm outwardly once more, Sidious gives a benign smile to his secretary and simply states he needs to stretch his legs, the two clone trooper guards falling into step behind him as he makes his way out.

Laughable, Darth Sidious does not need them but for now they are a necessary disguise as he makes his way out into the long halls, following that sorrow mixed joy, knowing what he will find and yet still needing to see.

And finally the hall opens so he can look down.

It’s enough to make him grit his teeth.

Because there is the blond head of Skywalker for sure, standing with Kenobi, both of them speaking with Senator Amidala.

And the kyber crystals down below chime with bittersweet joy.

Not something truly happy yet so powerful it could easily overpower an artificial crystal or a bleeding one.

So close and yet so far away because Sidious couldn’t quite disguise himself from Skywalker when it came to his own desire for the star child he had no idea was hidden in the temple.

And now that star child has gifted his padawan with a crystal that sings of grief tinged joy, of companionship, of warmth and love.

Of all the things Sidious has spent so long trying to convince Skywalker that Kenobi does not feel for him.

It will make turning the former even more difficult than before and it will make it naught impossible for him to keep Kenobi imprisoned with the emotions in those sabers as they will reach to Skywalker.

Will remind him that Kenobi loves him, loves him enough to give Skywalker a part of him, the part he has kept a secret for many years, reminds him that he trusts Skywalker with the part that could get him injured and mutilated because of the cruel galaxy in search of profit or worse.

And if there is one thing Skywalker would kill, die and Fall for it, it is the love of those around him.

In a foul mood, Sidious continues walking, glancing down the levels as he continues watching the blond and red head move from Senator Amidala finally.

He has to get Kenobi out of the way.

He needs to separate them or else Skywalker will never fall.

He _needs_ to get this star child on his knees at Sidious feet.

()()()

Rubbing his freckles self consciously, Obi-Wan slid a bit closer to his former padawan. “Are they really that noticeable?” He murmured quietly as the two stepped into the elevator that would bring them back down to the skycar parking.

From the moment they had stepped foot into the Rotunda, he had felt like eyes had been on him, observing him, judging him and Padme had mentioned it had to do with the freckles that glowed since Obi-Wan was no longer hiding them.

Letting out a small hum while leaning forward to push the hanger button, Anakin shrugged and glanced at his old master. “To be fair, they’re new. I think that’s what’s going on more than anything. That they’re new, you’re new in a roundabout way, so now everyone wants to see and gossip.” He settled, the elevator shaking a bit as it started downwards.

Frowning a bit, Obi-Wan finally snorted then smiled. “That sounds like a convoluted explanation of what I gave you as a teen when people kept staring at you.” He teased lightly, his heart warming when Anakin laughed, the crystal in Anakin’s saber chiming with it’s new owner’s joy.

Winking, Anakin reached out and playfully ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair, sniggering when the older Jedi master let out a noise of offense and tried to escape the hand. “Well, where do you think I learned it, oh great master of the chosen one, Sith slayer?” He teased, his Force being glowing with light and warmth.

Mock huffing in offense, Obi-Wan straightened his hair back even as his eyes twinkled with his delight. “Oh, please don’t drag out those old titles. I thought you were as tired of hearing that as I was.” He pretend shuddered.

The two stared at each other before letting out equally amused, delighted laughs, both equally relieved that they _could_.

They were in the middle of a war but they still had each other and regardless what went wrong anywhere else in the galaxy, whatever anyone plotted against not only the Republic and the Jedi order but the Skywalker and Kenobi duo in person… they would always have each other, guarding each others back.

“Think Cody and the others are still waiting in the hanger for us?” Anakin murmured, settling his flesh hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he watched Obi-Wan wipe the mirth from his eyes.

Chuckling faintly still, Obi-Wan just nodded before shrugging. “What can I say, we have each others back, but the 212th and the 501st have everything else covered,” Obi-Wan grinned wryly, the glow of his freckles and eyes brightening for just a second in tune with his emotions. Then they dimmed, his smile fading a bit. “Is… everything alright with Senator Amidala and you?”

Anakin paused for a moment before shrugging, his hand tightening on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “She just felt that I should have spoken to her about… you. Seeing as we have such a close… friendship.” Anakin hummed before jumping a bit when Obi-Wan covered his hand with one of his.

The older man gave him a long, saddened look. “…I’m sorry Anakin, for bringing discord into your relationship.” He whispered.

Throat clogging a bit, Anakin wondered if there was more to those words between the lines than they implied, if Obi-Wan _knew_. But he dismissed that and instead smiled at Obi-Wan, squeezing his shoulder a bit. “If she can’t handle that I kept a secret for safety sake, then that’s her problem.” He stated firmly, pulling the other into a one armed hug.

There was nothing Anakin wouldn’t have done to kept Obi-Wan’s secret before this.

And there was nothing Anakin wouldn’t do to keep him safe now.


	19. Kyber brothers

They can’t spar against each other.

At least not with their normal sabers because the moment they turned their new sabers against each other, even on the sparring mat, they had sung mournfully and so loudly that every Jedi in the salle had reacted, some of the younger even dropping their sabers in obvious surprise.

Not that Anakin or Obi-Wan were any less surprised as they stared down at their pink colored sabers with the kyber crystal mournfully calling out to them until they powered down the sabers. Then they went back to the pain filled joy of when Obi-Wan had cried them the first time, the soft humming instead of the outright cry it had issued at being turned on each other.

“So that was a surprise.” Anakin finally noted as they sat on the closest available bench after two good rounds of sparring, the two having opted for sparring sabers that usually only Initiates had to use.

Lowering his bottle of water, Obi-Wan let out a considering noise with his glowing freckles pulsing with light, pulling his saber off his belt to eye the hilt that hid the kyber crystal with his free hand. “It seems fighting against each other with these will be an impossibility, they are sibling crystals, closer than the others.” Obi-Wan puzzled a bit at that, no kyber he had ever cried had ever reacted like this.

Then again, no kyber crystal he had cried had ever been like this, with emotions both bitter and sweet at the same time and so powerful they rang out any time the kyber was exposed to people.

“I imagine it has something to do with being cried at the same time with intense emotions,” Obi-Wan frowned at his hilt before sighing and shrugging at Anakin’s incredulous expression. “It’s my best guess, even I do not know everything about star children, I’m the only known existing one and there was no one to teach me, I had to learn through trial and error with most of these things and the functions of my own body.” He stated quietly as he hooked his hilt back on his belt.

Frowning faintly, Anakin nodded, reaching for a bottle of water himself that he summoned, ignoring any disapproval sent his way at the frivolous use Force. “Makes about as much sense as anything else would I guess, with star children being resigned mostly to myths and legends.” He mused quietly before chugging several gulps of water, needing to rehydrate.

He had worked up quite the sweat sparring with Obi-Wan.

“…How is Senator Amidala?” Obi-Wan questioned abruptly, chuckling faintly in amusement as Anakin choked on his water in surprise, the water going into the wrong pipe from the sounds of it.

Coughing violently, Anakin slapped his chest with his mech hand, eyes tearing up a bit from it before he managed to clear his throat out and swallow thickly, glancing at the other Jedi.

Obi-Wan just peered at him with a small, sad smile.

Shifting uncomfortably, Anakin awkwardly rubbed at the back of his sweaty neck, the sounds of Jedi sparring around them filling the air for the moment as Anakin thought over how to respond.

So far, Obi-Wan had been gently hinting at things but Anakin didn’t want to come out and outright say he had married the Senator.

But honestly, was that marriage really valid?

Anakin had done some checkups, the records of their marriage had never been officially logged, the only witnesses had been R2D2 and C3PO and the priest, who Anakin had discovered died a few years ago.

Outside of them, no one knew, it wasn’t in any records…

Awkwardly, Anakin let out a deep sigh and let his arms drop to rest his elbows on his knees, water bottle held between them. “I think… our… acquaintance with each others has been irreversibly changed.” He finally settled on, confirming some to someone who already suspected something while not outright confessing as he found the best words.

Hey, he had been the _Negotiator’s_ own padawan, he might be obtuse but some of Obi-Wan’s word smiting had rubbed off on Anakin too.

Obi-Wan let out a small hum of understanding before pressing their shoulders together. “Do you think you’ll be able to return to what was? That you and her will mend the fences?” He questioned gently, unjudgmental.

Staring down at the bottle held between his hands, Anakin slowly shook his head.

No, no, he did not think things could return to what he and Padme once had, regardless how much he loved her still.

Saying nothing, Obi-Wan just continued pressing against Anakin’s shoulder, a silent but comfortable comfort of a friend.

Anakin wanted nothing more than a bit of comfort in these trying times they were going through and Obi-Wan was surprisingly good at being a silent comfort, his breathing slow and steady with the soft glow of his freckles filling Anakin with at least contentment if not happiness.


	20. Media vulture

It’s unfortunately not the first time a reporter has gotten handsy.

The Jedi has had to deal with a lot of them throughout the last few years in the war and they have gotten braver and braver through the years as they’ve seen the lack of consequences. While before they respected the Jedi and at least allowed some distance, knew that the laws wouldn’t be on their side in defamatory cases and so on, now they have come to learn that in the war, their leashes seems to have become longer for some reason and while some reporters and news outlets wonder, others take advantage.

After all, everyone wants to know about these Jedi, everyone wants to learn the truth about the supposed baby thieves, these alleged wizards and witches.

And after the reveal of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s status as a star child, that has not mindset of the vultures has not changed, even as Brekka Augustine goes down for attempted kyber theft and breaking the laws on ethical publication.

That should have been a warning shot.

The knowledge, the change.

And yet they are still as pushy, having shown up at the Rotunda in mass when someone let it slip that Skywalker and Kenobi was at the Rotunda, the journalist trying and get an answer out of either Obi-Wan or Anakin.

Their tenacity would be impressive if it wasn’t so annoying Obi-Wan can’t help but think as he tries to excuse himself, stepping past a woman only to let out a low noise of surprise as a surprisingly strong hand wrapped around his wrist on the outside of the Rotunda, the Jedi turning around in surprise to blink at the white haired woman staring at him almost hungrily, her red painted lips glistening in the slight sun as Obi-Wan’s freckles and eyes brighten in response to his own surprise.

The hunger in her eyes seem to grow more rampart at the sight, staring at a constellation of his forehead.

With everything in as fragile a balance as it is, Obi-Wan can’t help but hesitate in shaking the woman off, even as he takes notice of Anakin in front of him turning around sharply, blue eyes going wide then narrowing in anger as the blond tries to make his way back to Obi-Wan.

But there are others who are much closer, Commander Cody abruptly shoving himself between his General and the journalist, his face set in a what almost look like a perpetual scowl as he stares her down.

Obi-Wan can’t help but wonder where in the world his helmet was even as he took notice of Anakin pausing from the corner of his eyes, Obi-Wan focused on Cody’s back, goosebumps rising on his skin as he feels a humid wind rustling past, indicating rain is on the way despite the cloudless sky above them.

The commander let out a tisking noise, staring the journalist down. “I am certain you did not just grab my General Miss Lamar, as that would constitute as assault and you are already harassing a Jedi, who is under no obligation to answer personal questions. I’d be more than happy to bring the recording,” Cody gestured to the side, both Miss Lamar and Obi-Wan turning their head in surprise to find Longshot standing there with a camera held quite openly in his hand, aimed at them with a soft blue light blinking to indicate it was on. “To a judge, just like we did with Augustine attempted kyber theft and let the law decide if you should keep your journalistic license or not.” He stated sternly, a tightly controlled ball of indignation and rage.

He has to admit, until that moment, Obi-Wan had no idea arkanian’s could get even paler than their fair skin did but she lost any semblance of color before she reached out and jerked her camera crewman away, both of them beating a hasty retreat.

They weren’t the only ones, thank the Force.

Every journalist within a ten meter radius were suddenly gone as if they had sunk into the ground, no longer shouting questions at Obi-Wan or trying to get in his way and amazingly, Obi-Wan felt himself relax, letting out a shuddering breath as Anakin hand came on his shoulder in a comforting move and Cody turned around, both of them sporting equally worried expression as they looked Obi-Wan over.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan’s lips twitched into a small smile at their expressions before glancing around and then up again at the two worried men. “I think we should depart sooner rather than later, it seems to be brewing up for a rainstorm.” He murmured he noted as another gust of humid, chilled wind came sweeping in.

Nodding, Cody gestured. “The skycar is over there sir, we can depart the moment we rea-”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan interrupted quietly, smiling nervously when the other paused to blink at him. “Thank you.” Obi-Wan simply stated before turning and moving to the car, Anakin following at his side, his hand still settled on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as Cody followed a beat later, the commander’s Force aura full of abashed pleasure.

“Only doing my duty sir.” Cody murmured, their shoulders gently bumping together in a companionable move, the rest of the troopers escorting the two Jedi along with the commander.

A soft hum escaped Obi-Wan. “Perhaps so, that doesn’t change my gratefulness to any of you.” The Jedi murmured, feeling Anakin’s fond amusement as the blond squeezed his shoulder and the pleased happiness echoing from the other troopers.

No, it wasn’t the first time the media had gotten handsy and Obi-Wan would wager that it wasn’t going to be the last time as they were getting bolder and bolder but that certainly did nothing to diminish Obi-Wan’s gratefulness to the troopers.


	21. By his side

Meditating with his master is honestly one of Anakin’s favorite activities in the entire galaxy.

The utter calm of sitting cross legged on the floor, facing each other, Obi-Wan’s hands resting palm up on his knees for Anakin to settle his hands into with the soft scent of incense in the air and the quiet audio of ocean playing in the background.

Obi-Wan had found that playing background sounds for Anakin as a child helped him achieve a soothing atmosphere and it had become a tradition for the master to turn on the audio when they were on Coruscant.

When they were on forested planets or ocean planets, Anakin enjoyed those sounds instead with Obi-Wan’s breathing filling in.

They… hadn’t done that in a long while however, not with the war more often then not separating them and also Anakin’s own secrets coming in the way.

Anakin had been too antsy since the start of the war, since he married _Padme_ , to meditate with his master.

He had been too worried about becoming relaxed enough for thoughts to slip out and Obi-Wan seeing it.

But with all the hinting lately, Anakin suspected that Obi-Wan knew anyhow.

Not that it mattered, he and Padme were clearly over, regardless how much that hurt to admit because he still loved his angel but sometimes… love was not enough.

And after a bit of research, Anakin now knew that their marriage, in the laws of both Coruscant and Naboo, was invalid.

They married under fake names, by law that nullified their marriage, though strictly speaking, the ceremony had been more for them than for anything else.

Just a way to promise themselves to each other.

At least this meant that there were no proof except word against word should something happen.

And Anakin felt that he would have Obi-Wan on his side should anything happen.

‘I’d still end up in trouble I bet…’ Anakin mused, his mind hazy as he and Obi-Wan continued meditating, gently twisting around each other in the Force as their kyber crystals sang brightly in the Force with them.

A gentle sort of amusement entered the Force at Anakin’s thought, Obi-Wan clearly hearing it as Anakin distantly felt Obi-Wan squeeze his hands and carefully he returned the affectionate squeeze as he prepared to pull back to the real world.

Only to pause, his attention drawn.

He felt Obi-Wan pause too, curiousness entering the Force before he followed where Anakin’s attention had gone.

Coruscant was often foggy and dark these last few years, especially since the start of the clone wars.

But Anakin had centered in on a black mass that seemed… concentrated.

Finding what had drawn Anakin’s attention, Obi-Wan aura turned alarmed, slightly frightened and now Anakin could feel that Obi-Wan was gripping his hands.

But neither pulled back, both quietly observing the black mass, watching dark tendrils of it reach out and than retreat back to the mass. It was an unnerving sight and both Jedi understood that what they were watching wasn’t just natural darkness.

It was a person.

A Sith.

Finally, Anakin pulled on Obi-Wan and drew him back into the real world, the quarters warm with the sweet scent around them as they both blinked at each other with the sun shining in from the window.

And yet they both felt cold, Anakin could feel goosebumps rise on his skin, visible on his flesh arm due to him wearing a sleeveless top and he could see Obi-Wan swallow thickly, his skin an awful pallid color.

Neither spoke for a long minute before Obi-Wan finally breathed out shakily. “That was the Rotunda.” He whispered quietly, his grip still tight on his former padawan’s hands.

Nodding sharply, Anakin licked his lips.

Both couldn’t help but let their mind fall back to the words of Dooku.

Of the corruption he had hinted at in the Senate.

“Do you…” Anakin paused, uncertain what he wanted to ask even as Obi-Wan’s face turned more and more troubled, his color slowly returning to his face.

“…We should inform the council but I worry about the actions they may take.” Obi-Wan murmured.

Scoffing, not letting go of Obi-Wan’s hands, Anakin got to his feet and pulled the older Jedi up, his frown dark. “We don’t exactly have a lot of evidence.” He scowled.

Force knew that the council weren’t ones to normally listen to whatever Anakin said, even in combination with Obi-Wan.

Hell, they might even scold them for the joined meditation. Anakin knew it wasn’t common for former padawans to do joined meditation with their masters like Anakin did, these kind of meditations were reserved for learners.

Joint meditation and joining meditation where one was guided were two very different things.

Obi-Wan let out an agreeing noise, unaware of where Anakin’s mind had gone as he glanced to the window instead, looking to the Rotunda. “…Then maybe we should go gather some evidence?” He glanced up at Anakin, smiling softly.

A gentle, sweet smile.

A smile Anakin wanted to protect.

And letting Obi-Wan go to the lions den where they now were sure there was a Sith was the last thing he wanted.

But he couldn’t stop his master.

So instead he smiled confidently, cocking his as he hid his insecurities behind his words. “Kenobi and Skywalker, the Team out on the prowl on Coruscant, how could I say no master?” He teased, even as a sick, nauseating sensation set off in his stomach.

Obi-Wan only let out a laugh, unaware as he finally let go of Anakin’s mech hand only to reach up and swipe his knuckles affectionately over Anakin’s sun tanned cheek. “What would I do without you padawan.” He teased, playful, eyes crinkling with his smile.

“You’re never going to find out master.” Anakin chuckled, his heart swelling at the words.

No, Obi-Wan would never find out what the galaxy would be like without Anakin.

Because Anakin would always go to his master’s side.

Always.


	22. Careful

Walking by his master’s side, Anakin eyed the other from the corner of his eye.

The other looked relaxed, as if being in the Rotunda was a daily thing for him, not letting on the uncomfortableness he was really feeling.

Anakin could feel it though, the sensation in their bond feeding back to him along with Obi-Wan’s annoyance as they sometimes stopped to speak with certain senators that intercepted them.

‘It’s a good thing Senator Organa is willing to be our cover, Zigoola must have been one hell of a mission to give even a null that much understanding of Sith.’ Anakin mused as he put on a bored expression, glancing around the hall as Obi-Wan spoke to Senator… Diruva?

Ugh, Anakin couldn’t keep the names right honestly, which was why Obi-Wan was speaking and Anakin was scanning, looking for clues, for hints to the Sith.

Scanning for evidence both physical and in the Force.

And trying to avoid recognizing areas he had meet up with Padme in.

The kisses in dark alcoves and corners, drapes hiding them away from the world.

Glancing about, Anakin paused as he took in the sight of a tapestry, red gems for eyes of a large shadowy creature with wings.

The eyes…

They reminded him of Obi-Wan, a long time ago.

Glancing at the other, taking in the calm expression despite the tension around Obi-Wan’s eyes, Anakin let his mind trail back in time to Naboo over a decade ago, to when he had just landed after blowing up the trade federation ship.

He had run off, wanting to find the two Jedi, a stone in his stomach despite his glee at winning the battle for the Naboo in space.

And he had found them, following his instincts, the Force, to them.

He had found Obi-Wan, with the body of Qui-Gon Jinn held in his arms.

His master had looked so lost back then though he had snapped to attention when Anakin had, hesitantly, called out to him.

On the floor, two red kybers had been laying, screaming with pain.

At the time he had not known what they were, had just awkwardly skirted around them and even after learning about Obi-Wan’s tears, it had taken him a long time to learn what they were.

Red kybers.

It was the only time Anakin had seen or even heard about the other crying red.

When he had, haltingly, asked Obi-Wan if he could cry red, Obi-Wan had blinked at him over a cup of tea and then smiled awkwardly before answering that he didn’t think so.

Obi-Wan didn’t remember it.

Obi-Wan didn’t remember a lot of his battle with Maul apparently.

Anakin had asked a healer about that later on, once he learned that Obi-Wan had so little memory of the actual event, worried and anxious about overstepping his bounds even as he needed reassurance.

She had quietly informed him that due to the trauma of not only having his master die in front of him but combined with the bond snapping, Obi-Wan had more than likely repressed much of the memory for his own sanity sake.

He had forgotten for his own health.

And so had the kyber.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan had never cried red kyber after that, regardless how emotional he got.

Anakin had a feeling that red kyber was… different.

Bad.

He had therefore never mentioned to anyone what he had seen, even before he knew what it was, he had instinctively known to keep it to himself.

Finally, Obi-Wan got done with the Senator, the two Jedi moving forward only to stop as all to familiar voice called out to Anakin as they were about to pass a large brontos statue.

“Knight Skywalker!”

Turning sharply, both Anakin and Obi-Wan looked down the hall as Padme Amidala with her handmaidens and her security captain came towards them, the woman looking determined even as her eyes flickered to Obi-Wan beside Anakin.

He could see her jaw tighten, the muscle in it jump before she forced a smile on and inclined her head to both. “And Master Kenobi, it is a surprise to see you both.” She stated lightly.

‘How odd, I never noticed how good she was at putting on masks…’ Anakin mused even as he bowed slightly with his master, cold sweat gathering on the back of his neck.

“Senator Amidala, it is a pleasure to see you,” Obi-Wan responded warmly, even as Anakin felt him warily check on Anakin through their bond, assurance and comfort coming from the redhead. “Senator Organa wished to speak with me and Anakin came with me for support.” He finished with a dramatic flourish, indicating how Obi-Wan never left the temple anymore without escort.

Padme smiled, her red painted lips curving. They were pretty, Anakin wanted to kiss them even as he wished she would go away. “I see, I was hoping to have a word with Knight Skywalker in private if you wouldn’t mind? Seeing as you are to meet with Senator Organa, or is he required for the meeting too?” Padme looked between them, gaze turning calculating.

The two Jedi quickly exchanged looks, a flurry of thoughts and emotions exchanged.

They couldn’t jeopardize their search.

But at the same time Anakin did not wish to separate from Obi-Wan, what if he _found_ something.

But Padme would sure to suspect something considering Anakin did his best to avoid practically all politicians except for her and the Chancellor.

Anakin could maintain distance with their awkward relationship of course but…

“Of course not, I’d be glad to speak with you Senator Amidala.” Anakin finally responded, resignation filling him even as Obi-Wan smiled politely and clapped Anakin on the shoulder, excusing himself.

As he watched his master leave, Anakin couldn’t help but have a bad feeling, but if that was because of the coming conversation or something else, he did not know.

He _hoped_ , as painful as it would be, that it was the conversation that was pinging his senses.

‘Stay safe master…’ Anakin sent along their bond, following Padme with an air of resignation around him.


	23. End of an era

Stepping into the office, Anakin resisted the urge to flee right back out the door and it was only half because he didn’t like leaving Obi-Wan alone.

The other half was because he was wholly and fully uncomfortable with Padme as he stood in front of her desk, sliding his hands into his sleeves and grasping his own elbows in a tight clenching move.

It was an action Obi-Wan had taught him, quietly telling him that it made it seem like Anakin was more approachable but also more confidant than he really was as it wasn’t quite crossing his arms defensively over his chest but instead leaving it open while puffing his chest out seemingly confidant.

Of course, that made Anakin think about the amount of times Obi-Wan did the exact same pose but he had long known that Obi-Wan hid his emotions very well.

“Please leave us.” Padme murmured softly to her handmaidens, sending both them and the security detail to the outer part of the office where the secretary was.

The door closed behind them and Padme sat down on her chair, peering up at Anakin with her large, beautiful doe brown eyes.

Force was she ever beautiful.

‘And yet… love is not always enough.’ Anakin reminded himself.

“Will you… please sit?” Padme started cautiously, gesturing to the chairs.

Tilting his head, Anakin let out a low noise. “I think I prefer to stand Senator Amidala.” He returned, his heart aching when she flinched at the address.

“Anakin.” She started, her tone pleading but seemingly lacked how to continue.

Anakin didn’t know how to continue either.

Several seconds went by in awkward silence before Anakin finally let out a deep sigh and dropped his hands, sitting down reluctantly as he stared at Padme, resting his elbows on his knees. “What do you want me to say Padme? That I’m sorry I walked out? That I’m sorry I’m siding with family?” He questioned harshly.

It hurt to see her flinch. “I just… you know you can talk with me Anakin, I’m your _wife_.” Padme pleaded softly, cupping her hands together on the desk while staring at them.

Pursing his lips, Anakin stared at her. “…What’s the Delegation of 2,000?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes when she practically jumped in her seat. “You don’t tell me everything either, considering how vital Obi-Wan’s secret was not only to his health but also his safety, you question why I would keep his?” He snorted.

They could both hear the word Anakin wasn’t saying.

Hypocrite.

Anakin looked away at the window, watching the glowing orange sunset of Coruscant, the sight of pollution on the lower edge of the sky, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Neither said anything for long minutes, Anakin could feel Padme struggling in the Force, a mix of guilt and frustration echoing in her aura. “Not that it really matters.” He muttered bitterly.

Her head snapped up from staring at her hands, staring at him. “What? What do you mean Anakin? What doesn’t matter?” She whispered, her voice on the edge of fear.

Anakin snorted deeply, turning his head to look skeptically at her. “Padme, we married under fake names. You know damn well that in the eyes of the law, that makes our marriage invalid. We had a marriage ceremony for _us_ , not for law. I can walk out of here with no one knowing… it will just be word against word.” He murmured.

She stared at him, pale and aghast. “You can’t be implying… Anakin, I’m your wife!” She stood up.

Peering up at her sadly, Anakin nodded. “You were my wife. I still love you. But sometimes love isn’t enough… you made me realize just how much you are making me lie, Obi-Wan has always been honest with me and yet I’m lying to him everyday since I married you.” He murmured.

“I’ve been lying too! For you!” Padme’s voice was rising.

Anakin swallowed harshly, pushing down his own anger. She was hurting, it was understandable. “And yet you don’t want me to keep secrets, you don’t seem to understand that some things are not _for_ you, a partnership isn’t about owning each other.” And Force, the irony of Anakin saying those words weren’t lost on him.

But Anakin had learned from Obi-Wan, from the quiet way he rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder, the tired tears that transformed into gems and the feel of a warm blanket wrapping around his own shoulders from troopers caring for them.

Standing, watching the speechless woman in front of him, his heart feeling like it was _bleeding,_ Anakin slowly shook his head. “Your first love is and has always been your people. I love you Padme, but I know who you’ll choose. We romantized each other… it’s time to stop before the price we pay becomes even greater than a few lies to those who love us.” He whispered.

Padme didn’t seem to know what to say, her eyes filling with tears and Anakin had to fight his own, blinking away the moisture as he bowed to the Senator.

Carefully, he turned and made his way to the door.

“Anakin…” She called to him, her voice broken and quiet.

Pausing at the door, his hand hovering over the opening pad, Anakin swallowed harshly. “…Goodbye Padme. I’ll always love you.” He whispered before stepping out, feeling like his soul was leaving him as he heard a soft sob from behind.

Yet he did not turn as he made his way out of the Naboo offices of the Rotunda.


	24. Waited in the dark

Opening his eyes slowly to darkness and the throbbing of his own head, Obi-Wan bit in the groan that wanted to escape him as he laid limply against the floor with his cheek resting on the blessedly cold floor compared to his burning cheek.

His mind dazedly tried to work around the pain echoing through his skull as he tried to remember what had happened prior to his current situation as he took in the fact that not only was his hands clearly chained to the wall, if long enough for him to lay on the floor, but his ankles also felt like they were wrapped and he had a collar around his neck.

A Force suppressant.

That sent a thread of dread through him even as he remained laying.

Faintly, the memory of splitting from Anakin played for his mind, Obi-Wan watching him and his former wife walk down the hall to the Naboo offices only for Obi-Wan to finally start walking again once his former padawan was out of view.

‘I had was making my way to the Alderaan offices… I was passing… the old neimodian offices?’ Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, his tongue feeling thick and practically swollen in his mouth. The sensation made him suspect that either he may have bitten his own tongue or he may also be drugged including to the way he was restrained, though he couldn’t be sure of that until he started to move.

And it might be time as Obi-Wan certainly needed to figure out where he was and how to escape.

‘Anakin and Cody must be going out of their minds, I have to have been gone for at least an hour by now…’ Obi-Wan mused, carefully lifting his cheek off the floor as he worriedly mused about his former padawan and his commander, gingerly shifting.

Squinting, he still couldn’t make anything out in the dark and instead opted for slowly getting his hands under him and pushing himself up on his knees, the rattling of the chains echoing faintly in the room.

It was not a pleasant sound and Obi-Wan had a chilling flashback to Rattatak and Ventress ‘benevolent’ treatment of him and Alpha-17.

Forcing himself to breath in through his mouth and out his nose, Obi-Wan simply settled on his heels while reaching up, carefully examining his tongue with his fingers.

Yup, as he suspected, he had bitten his tongue when he had been walloped over the head.

And he was rather sure he was hit over the head considering how his head was hurting along with his face.

He must have fallen straight onto it from whoever had come from behind.

Huffing faintly, Obi-Wan reached up to touch his neck, ignoring the noise of the chains as he did. It was a heavy collar as most Force suppressant were, a clunky thing and it felt disturbingly hot to touch, almost as if it was throbbing with the beat of his heart.

The next step was to carefully touch what he could reach of the floor, the chains and the wall he was against.

The room seemed to be large as he could not reach any other wall but the one he was against and all of it was cold and smooth stone like in nature.

Potentially marble or polished duracrete.

But that gave Obi-Wan nothing to go on in terms of _where_ he was and all he could do was to settle his ass back on his heels with a deep sigh as he tried to meditate.

Tried and failed that was, the throbbing of his head along with the urge to cry disturbing his need.

What felt like hours passed, the sensation of his headache easing somewhat but not disappearing as Obi-Wan instead felt his throat turn dry from the lack of water but finally, finally something happened as a door opened several meters in front of Obi-Wan, the light blinding the redhead as he raised his hands to shield his eyes.

The chains rattled ominously as Obi-Wan squinted at the shadowed shape in the doorway of his cell made of duracrete, the room utterly bare except for Obi-Wan, the door and the chains.

And the all too familiar man standing in front of him as his eyes adjusted to the light to see, Obi-Wan’s still sensitive eyes widening in shock as the man meandered closer to the chained Jedi. “…Chancellor Palpatine?” Obi-Wan whispered in disbelief, his hands dropping to his lap he stared up at the man smiling mockingly back at him.

Shocked, Obi-Wan barely reacted at all as the man reached out, cupping Obi-Wan’s chin with his fingers to angle his face up up. “Of all the beings in the entire galaxy,” Palpatine purred mockingly, his thumb brushing lightly, almost tenderly over Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. “A star child was the last thing I expected to ever find.” He whispered avariciously.

“I don’t…Chancellor Palpatine, what is the meaning of this?” Obi-Wan finally snapped out, trying to jerk his chin out of the grasp only to wince as Palpatine dug his manicured nails into the beard and skin.

“Oh little Jedi, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” The chancellor leered and to Obi-Wan’s horror, Palpatine’s eyes flashed _yellow_ in the dim light of the isolated cell as the full severity of the situation finally hit the Jedi.


	25. More than tears

Getting over the shock of realizing that the _Chancellor_ himself was the very Sith lord they had been hunting, the man he had let Anakin go to even as a young man had been a hard one to Obi-Wan, dazed and frozen him at the same time.

He hadn’t even put up a struggle as the chains slowly but steadily got pulled up until he was standing on his feet with his hands now restrained to the wall.

He couldn’t… wrap his head around the fact that the Chancellor of the Republic, the man Anakin had once trusted, the highest power in the Republic and supposed leader of them was the _Sith_.

The one they had hunted.

The one Anakin had gone to for advice for so long.

Oh, Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach, the throbbing of his head nothing against the throbbing in his heart as he thought of what his brother and friend would think once he learned _this_.

Palpatine caught sight of his face and laughed, his voice a low cackle, sliding over Obi-Wan’s skin like oil on water.

It left him disgusted even as he pressed his chapped lips together.

“A fitting expression though the lack of sound is bothering me Kenobi, I thought you were known for your sass.” The Chancellor and Sith leered at him.

Obi-Wan said nothing, didn’t know _what_ to say.

This was not like meeting Dooku, Ventress or even Grievous in the field.

There was familiarity in them, the knowledge of what they wanted and that it wasn’t pure evil, the knowledge that if push came to shove, Dooku would kill him before torture, that Ventress hated him because of how much he reminded her of her Jedi master, that Grievous saw Obi-Wan as his equal due to their battle prowess.

And all of them would give him _death_.

This man would not, the man in front of him…

Obi-Wan knew what he was going to do.

The knowledge didn’t make what was about to happen any better to bear. The knowledge that he was about to be tortured for his tears and Force knew what else the Sith would do.

When Ventress had tortured him, it had solely been about his pain and not his tears and the few times he had seen her even after the knowledge of his race had come out, she hadn’t seemed…

There had been no indication that she hungered after his tears.

And Dooku?

Obi-Wan knew that the man still had _his_ tear. ‘

It had been a strange thing, to stretch out to the tears he had cried, cautiously and finding one on the Count.

Like a token, a memory kept and hidden from others.

It was enough to make Obi-Wan aware that Dooku, for all other things, would be merciful and _kill_ Obi-Wan.

Dragged out of his thoughts as his hair was gripped and his head bent back, Obi-Wan hissed in pain as his scalp stung, barely able to see the Chancellor from the corner of his eyes even as they remained dry.

He was too used to pain for this to break him.

“You must be aware how painfully difficult it is to get ones hands on your tears unless you’re a Jedi,” Palpatine said in a faux cheerful tone, his eyes glittering yellow as Obi-Wan felt a few hairs being ripped out of his scalp. “Yet I managed to get a few out of… hilts.” Palpatine smirked and Obi-Wan felt something mournful in his chest.

He knew what that implied.

Dead Jedi’s stolen sabers, his tears taken from the hilts.

He hissed as Palpatine shook his head, the throbbing of his head getting worse at it and yet he kept his eye on what little of Palpatine he could see. “And yet, to my shock, I found that your tears could not bleed, regardless how much darkness I put through it…they remained _light_.” Palpatine hissed at him and Obi-Wan couldn’t help a little broken but victorious laugh.

It cut off abruptly as Palpatine smirked, a slimy sensation settling in Obi-Wan’s gut only for horror to bloom at the next words. “But you have more body fluids than your tears star child.” Leaning in Palpatine whispered, the fetid heat of his breath washing over Obi-Wan’s cheek as the cold durasteel of a knife scraped almost lazily against Obi-Wan’s throat.

Unable to help himself, Obi-Wan felt himself tear up, trembling, his memory thrown back to darker days, to days when he was scared and broken.

He couldn’t help but think of Qui-Gon’s gentle hands and concerned eyes.

Of Anakin’s arms winded tightly around Obi-Wan, his chin on Obi-Wan’s head as he promised protection.

Of both of their sadness at Obi-Wan’s scars and how they’d feel about the scars Obi-Wan was about to gain, about the pain he’d endure.

Slowly, a tear tracked down his cheek and dripped as all his tears did, transforming midair with a soft sheen of light as the knife dug into his throat.

And so the Sith laughed at the pitiful display of the already tormented star child in his grasp.

‘Anakin… I’m sorry. I love you.’ Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut, gasping as Palpatine dug sharp metal and drew blood.


	26. Reach

When Anakin Skywalker is unhappy, the galaxy _knows_.

And when Anakin Skywalker is fearful and in rage, the galaxy dances a wild dance as darkness crackles across every living creature.

That is why every security guard, aid, janitorial staff and Senator practically jumps out of the man’s way as a wild eyed Anakin Skywalker marches through the Rotunda with both the 212th and the 501st on his tail.

And if Anakin Skywalker alone hadn’t done the deed, then the angry mach of the soldiers would have done it.

Because, while their faces are hidden beneath the helmets of the GAR, their actions, tone of voice even through the vocoder and the words of the Commander and Captain respectively is enough to shake foundations.

When Anakin Skywalker rages, the universe _cowers_.

What can mere mortals do in the face of such wrath?

“Knight Skywalker.” Therefore it is a relief when a contingent of Jedi appear with the Grandmaster of the order and the head of the order leading it, Mace Windu and Yoda looking serene.

Even the clones pause at the appearance of the Jedi, watching, silent at the appearance of these tranquil Jedi.

On the outside.

The next words out of the man’s as Skywalker swings around to face them dashes any hope of the group actually reigning in the Knight. “You’ve invoked the Rights of Yaval?” The master of the order asks, his face grim and his voice gruff.

Skywalker simply nods, his face tight and his eyes flickering with shadows in the bright corridor even as he checks the contingent of Jedi for something, the muscle of his jaw visibly jumping.

Mace Windu of course notices this and shakes his head. “Padawan Tano is at the temple, we felt it best not to expose her to… this.” He states, his voice calm but a warning in it.

Skywalker takes a deep breath, the sound practically echoing in the eerily silent halls.

Instantly, a miasma seems to _withdraw_ and Skywalker seems calmer even as he still bristles, the clone troopers too bristle and every person close to them tries as stealthily as possible to step away from them.

But for all that the darkness seems to have eased, the shadows are still there, simply waiting in the halls of the Senate as the Jedi talk about the Rights of Yaval.

The rights of Yaval was not something any of the Senators had been familiar with and had been dug up from the earliest of laws, in the early days of the Ruusan Reformation.

But Skywalker had known it and at this point most Senators were starting to wonder if they, the Jedi, weren’t taught it from an early age.

The rights of Yaval, as stated on the ancient treaties, gave the Jedi the right to pretty much ransack the entire Rotunda if a member of the Order went missing in the Senates care. It was named after a Jedi that had gone missing in the Rotunda in the early years of RR, due to her uncle being a Senator.

What had happened to her or the uncle, the law didn’t say but for those willing to dive into the history of it, as far back as it was, the accounts of Yaval was horrifying.

But the law had seldom been used, only four times since its formation.

This would be the fifth.

“Find Obi-Wan we must,” Yoda finally spoke, his voice low and yet reaching, all of the Jedi coming to attention under the grandmaster, even Skywalker. “His powers unique in this galaxy is, a well of power and treasure it holds. Use it for nefarious purposes many would. _Find_ him.” Yoda urged.

Windu nodded sharply. “Ponds! With me! We take the lower level of the Senate!” He called out, voice sharp and the commander instantly tailed him. Slowly, one by one from Plo Koon to Bant Eerin to Aayla Secura, the Jedi departed until only two Jedi were standing in the hallway, everyone else going with their clone commander or captain, leaving only Skywalker and Yoda, the two staring at each other with the 212th and 501st practically vibrating in their need to return to searching.

Gimlet eyes stared at Skywalker before Yoda tapped his cane on his hover platform. “Closest you are to him, bound you two are as all masters and padawans have always been,” He croaked out before snorting. “Know not others what our bonds are like, misconstrued them, mistake them, _lie_ about them they do,” And to the shock of many guilty parties, Yoda was practically sneering in the directions of senators. “But know we do. Deep run our bonds, attachment they are not, but love they are based on, concern, the knowledge that once we must let go, we go… tied to him _you_ are.” Yoda shifted his cane to jab it at Skywalker.

“I can’t _feel_ him.” Skywalker got out through gritted teeth.

Yoda’s ears rose, his eyes seeming larger than ever. “And a problem for the Force chosen one that is?” He raised his free hand when the Knight opened his mouth again. “If not the Force chosen then the strongest Jedi in memory? _Feel_ him you always do, search for him you must. His hope, you are,” Yoda let his hand fall before hovering towards “There is no try.” Yoda added on before gesturing to Captain Rex and Commander Cody, both snapping back into action with a bark of order to their men.

It left Skywalker in the hallway, staring at nothing before he took another breath, the shadows finally, slowly with his breath out, fading away.

Slowly, the man moved to one of the large Rotunda windows and sat down, his back curving slightly and his hands resting on his knees, eyes closing as the Senators jumped out of the way of once more active troopers with Yoda now in charge.

And Skywalker simply sitting, his face furrowed and twitching as he reached _inward_.


	27. What to loose

Raising his chin from his chest, Obi-Wan blinked the blurriness as best out of his eyes as he could.

Not that it was working all that good for him, between the blood loss and the pain currently stealing all his senses in the dark, seeing clear was not something he could hope to do.

And the occasional red flashes along with the beeps, as much as they broke out the monotony, did not count proper light or distraction from his situation.

His mind was buzzing as he squinted into the cell, trying to see anything.

Not that it would help him right now if he could.

Not after what Palpatine had done to him.

Swallowing thickly, Obi-Wan tried to ignore the throbbing in his body.

Not that he really could, the harness wrapped around him to keep him upright was doing a bang-up job of both reminding him and being uncomfortable after all.

‘How long have I been here?’ He couldn’t help but wonder, mouth dry as he smacked his lips together.

He couldn’t tell if it had been an hour, five or a full day?

Maybe longer.

It had to be longer with what had been done to him, Obi-Wan knew that he had passed out at some point and he had woken up in the harness with Palpatin.

The door snapped open and Obi-Wan couldn’t help the instinctual flinch at the light and the shape standing there.

It was Palpatine of course, the man looking… frazzled?

Squinting more at him, Obi-Wan let out a small noise as he stepped in, his robe as fancy as always. “It seems I underestimated just how much young Skywalker cares for you. I may have to move you before I was ready to.” Palpatine stated, almost cheerfully but…

This wasn’t the first time Obi-Wan had been captured, he had seen Ventress stressed and he had seen Dooku stressed.

And while a good actor, Obi-Wan could see the tightness at the corner of the man’s eyes and the way the corner of his lips were twitching.

Laughing breathlessly, even as the man tapped at the IV bag connected to Obi-Wan’s left hand, Obi-Wan gave what he hoped amounted to a smile at the Sith. “Anakin does like to put wrenches into plans.” He rasped agreeably, ignoring the black straps and the manacles keeping him upright, barely seeing them from the corner of his blurry eyes.

Palpatine let out a hum, stopping fully in front of him as he moved down to the display machine and the readouts of his heart, reaching out easily and backhanded Obi-Wan across the face.

Wincing, the taste of blood blooming in his mouth, Obi-Wan sluggishly turned his face back to the Sith while wondering if he should be grateful for the blood moistening his mouth finally, watching dazedly as he tapped at the machine before he checked on the machine pumping Obi-Wan’s blood.

It was enough to make Obi-Wan focus and look down to where his legs were suppose to be.

Where they had been before Palpatine had taken a red lightsaber to both his legs and cut them off at the thighs, leaving Obi-Wan a double amputate.

Looking down past the black straps of the harness holding him afloat at the covered stumps of his legs with the wires full of blood leading from them, Obi-Wan shook before clenching his eyes shut.

He didn’t want to see the black medical harness strapped over the beige tunic, he didn’t want to see the medical blue caps covering his stumps, he didn’t want to see the machines holding him alive and draining him for blood as his heart beat.

And he certainly did not want to see Palpatine.

‘Least the scars under my feet or the missing toes will never be an issue again.’ He couldn’t help but hysterically think before wincing as as his chin was grabbed, leveled up to face Palpatine once more.

He forced his eyes open, trying not to show Palpatine too much weakness as the man started speaking. “Your boy is a menace, he’s ransaking the Rotunda for you, but by the time he realizes you are gone, it will be too late for you,” Palpatine’s yellow eyes lit up, a smug sneer gracing the man’s face as he reached out and tugged lightly on one of the tubes of blood from Obi-Wan’s stumps. “With every beat of your heart, blood fills the chamber and you will be far gone before the first chamber is full, I will hide you away in the galaxy and _no_ one will rescue you, not even your ‘sainted’ Jedi Order.” He laughed.

A sickening feeling turned Obi-Wan’s stomach.

And yet at the same time he simply smiled in return at Palpatine, his lack of self preservation kicking in as always. “Then you’re just as much a fool as Ventress and Dooku are on the field, because Anakin will never stop, if there is one thing that boy is, its tenacious.” He murmured, keening with pain when his head was slammed back against the wall by an invisible force.

Everything was blooming in pain and tears slipped down Obi-Wan’s face once more, kyber dripping onto the floor below where his legs had once been.

‘I wonder what more I’ll loose before Anakin and Cody finds me…’ He couldn’t help but breathlessly muse, feeling Palpatine mess with the straps and manacles.


	28. Kyber bleeding

Its not Obi-Wan he finds, but Obi-Wan’s lightsaber when the Force finally prods him along after meditating deeply.

But that’s enough for Anakin as he carefully retrieves the lightsaber out of the Chancellor’s desk drawer after he had pried the false bottom out, staring blankly at the saber before slowly raising his head to look at Commander Cody.

The man had stuck to his side ever since the rest of the Jedi had appeared, rightly recognizing that out of everyone, Anakin would be the one to find Obi-Wan’s location. Or in this moment, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber at least, the twin kybers murmuring to each other, soft hope and pain echoing between them.

He already knew it was Obi-Wan’s saber and yet he still lit it up, the soft, off-pink color confirming for Cody too, that this was Obi-Wan’s saber if the hilt alone hadn’t.

Cody was a man for details, hyper competent.

It was one of the reasons he got along with Obi-Wan so much.

Flickering the blade off, Anakin ran his thumb over the hilt while staring at it before slowly looking around the office. “…The Chancellor of the Republic has Obi-Wan’s lightsaber in his office drawer, under a false bottom that I had to pry loose… opinions?” He stated slowly, his voice gruff as he focused on the Commander.

Standing at attention, his arms tucked behind his back in parade rest, Cody’s helmeted face was directed at Anakin but he could imagine the expression beneath it as the other man’s Force aura rolled with wrath, fear and a hurried sense of worry. “That the Chancellor is involved in some capacity,” The Commander answered promptly. “He’d have no reason to hide a lightsaber beyond not wanting attention to the situation sir.” He answered promptly.

A part of Anakin wanted to weep, another part wanted to scream and the third wanted to sigh tiredly because the Chancellor’s interest in Obi-Wan was something he had been disturbed by before. But now…

He looked back down at the lightsaber. “…If I move, you follow. I won’t pause for anything but Obi-Wan.” Anakin stated quietly.

He heard an affirmative but didn’t focus on it, once more develing into the Force, this time with a conductor in his hand.

A Jedi’s lightsaber was alive in some manners, the kyber in them bonding with the Jedi that had them.

But Obi-Wan’s lightsabers in particular had always felt _alive_ to Anakin.

And the moment he delved into the Force, he felt Obi-Wan, sparking, alive in his mind but also hurting, his soul almost fading in and out in the Force.

‘Obi-Wan!’ Anakin’s eyes flashed open, moving for the door on autopilot as Cody followed on his tail.

()()()

Blinking blearily, Obi-Wan wondered how he looked to anyone else as he watched Palpatine open the container to the machine collecting his blood.

‘Blood loss would ensure my skin would be even paler than normal, I must also have a darkening around the eyes and I am aware that my lip is split… and then there are the tear tracks on my face and the cold sweat.’ Obi-Wan mused.

It was an odd thing to muse about, maybe a sign of blood loss , as he watched the Sith levitate what must be around a tea cup worth of blood and for a morbid moment Obi-Wan wondered if the other was going to drink it.

“Such precious liquid, just like your tears.” Palpatine mused, his eyes once more lightning up in yellow as he was clearly channeling the Dark, his index right finger extended to the floating ball of blood.

Watching with detached interest, Obi-Wan settled his head back against the wall, too tired to really banter back.

Even the ‘great’ Obi-Wan Kenobi hit limits after all and he hadn’t ate or drank anything since his capture, the IV did not count and neither did the blood he had swallowed when Palpatine had hit him and at least one if not two days had passed since his capture.

He halfway expected nothing to happen only for his eyes to widen when _something_ did.

Every part of what was happening in front of him screamed of _wrong_ as the blood started to glow, the light deep inside of it and spreading red all over the cell, lighting up Palpatine’s face and Obi-Wan’s breath hitched.

He could feel the aching deep inside of him, as if his own body was revolting to the sight of what was happening in front of him.

The pain was spreading, Palpatine face turning gleeful as the brightness of the blood was increasing and Obi-Wan gave a cry of pain, pressing his head back against the wall as it seemed to _expand_ and _contract_ at the same time.

And then he slumped, eyes wide in terror and shock as the blood did indeed become a kyber crystal.

A screaming, dripping piece of black kyber crystal that slowly oozed with blood that pooled on the ground.

“Oh, now this is a _beauty_.” Palpatine cackled, yellow eyes avaricious and wide, his teeth bared in a facsimile of a smile, clearly marveling at the _bleeding_ crystal floating at his Force touch.

It was so wrong, it was nauseating to even _look_ at what the Sith had in his grasp even without the Force and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but retch, clenching his hands into the manacles.

Palpatine’s eyes flickered to him, a mad smile on his lips. “Oh, don’t you worry my pretty little star child,” He reached out, running his free hand in a mockingly tender touch along Obi-Wan’s jaw. “We will create many more beauties together.” Palpatine crooned sickeningly before laughing loudly, his eyes returning to the kyber he had created.


	29. Do not dare

Its very anticlimactic.

Almost disappointing Obi-Wan would say but that could be the pain or the blood loss speaking on his part he has to admit.

One moment he’s dazedly watching Palpatine gloat, watching him marvel at the _wrongness_ in his hands that he has placed into a shielded little container.

The next he’s watching Palpatine make his way towards the door while talking about getting the droids to prep Obi-Wan for travel, to have him leave Coruscant.

He has a moment of fear, a moment of longing for Anakin, for the temple, for Cody and the safety of their presence.

The door slips open before Palpatine’s hand is pressed to the lock and even without the Force, Obi-Wan can feel the shock echoing through everyone as Anakin stares at Palpatine and Palpatine stares at Anakin.

Anakin’s face turns _dark_ , almost savage and feral and blue lights up everything as his lightsaber pierces through the body in front of him, Palpatine letting out a choking noise of shock.

Its so… anticlimactic.

To watch Palpatine just stagger back and fall on his back with a heavy thump, to watch the vial with the black kyber fall from his grasp and skitter along the floor as Obi-Wan dazedly takes in the scene of the fallen Sith in his luxurious peacock robes.

It was such a… common death.

It was almost as if Obi-Wan had expected something more, for Palpatine to explode in a black snarling spirit and rush through Palpatine.

Or maybe just explode.

Perhaps escape out into the galaxy and try to take down an entire planet with him?

And yet all he now was, was an old man, laying on the floor with blank, wide eyes of shock, his blood already starting to cool with a hole through his chest where his heart should be.

Maybe that was poetic in a way?

This mastermind, pulling the strings and orchestrating an entire galactic war, dying like any other person, like any droid the Jedi encountered in the field.

Just common scrap.

‘Death cares not for sinner or saints, it simply takes without concern for young or old, right or wrong…’ Obi-Wan couldn’t help but remember the words Qui-Gon had once murmured to him, holding Obi-Wan tightly to his chest after the two hadn’t been able to save an orphanage during a planetary disaster.

Death had certainly cared little that Palpatine had orchestrated so much death.

Lifting his eyes from the Sith to his rescuers, Obi-Wan blinked blearily at his former padawan as Anakin snarled down at the body at his feet.

“Ani…” He called out piteously.

In that moment, unaware as he was, he could not tell how caught in his emotions Anakin was until he heard Obi-Wan call out, couldn’t see the flicker of yellow leeching into the others eyes.

He did see the others head snap up, could see the blue eyes go wide with horror as Anakin choked out his name and threw himself forward into the mostly white chamber of a cell, the saber pretty much dropped in favor of Anakin cupping Obi-Wan’s face. “Oh Force what has he _done_ to you.” Anakin gasped out, eyes rowing over Obi-Wan’s face and body.

It was a rhetorical question of course but Obi-Wan gave a small, empty laugh and wiggled his covered stump a bit. “Oh you know, little bit of torture, little bit of amputation and deprivation, standard Sith behavior.”

Lips trembling, his hand desperately brushing through Obi-Wan’s hair, Anakin gave a sob like laugh. “Commander, call for a medic, now. We need a medic down here _now_.” He got out shakily.

‘Commander?’ Obi-Wan blinked then raised his eyes as best he could, seeing white and orange in the doorway. “Cody?” He questioned, tongue feeling thick in his mouth.

“Yes, Cody,” Anakin drew his attention back, Obi-Wan letting out a soft noise as the blond snapped the manacles holding him in place, though he left the harness be. Probably for the best as Obi-Wan had no legs to stand on. “He came with me, he knew I’d find you. So he followed me when I found you with our bond.” Anakin was babbling.

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan let out a low noise before smiling softly as he dropped his aching, sore arms around the others shoulders. “I knew you’d find me… you always come to find me.” Obi-Wan whispered before turning his head just enough to press his dry lips to Anakin’s warm hand.

It had Anakin tensing. “Don’t you dare.” He hissed quietly, voice tinged with desperation.

Obi-Wan just nuzzled lightly.

“Don’t you dare sound like you’re saying goodbye,” Anakin’s voice turned pleading before he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. “Obi-Wan, don’t leave me.”

Huffing faintly, Obi-Wan nuzzled their noses together. “I’m so tired Anakin.” He confessed quietly.

He could count every eyelash of the others eyes, could see the texture change of Anakin’s eyebrow splitting scar.

And he could see how Anakin’s pleading eyes turned desperate. “Don’t leave me Obi-Wan, please, just hold on a little bit longer.” He whispered, reaching in to Obi-Wan’s throat to try and get the collar cutting him from the Force off.

“You were always so much stronger than me,” Obi-Wan murmured, weakly clutching at the other before letting out a soft noise as Cody was suddenly there beside them, the commander fanatically talking into his comm, speaking with Helix about the machine that was pumping Obi-Wan’s blood still. “So brave and…” Obi-Wan let out a low noise, eyes fluttering shut.

“No, no you made me strong Obi-Wan, you can’t… Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s hands paused on the seamless collar.

The Jedi didn’t answer.

“OBI-WAN!”


End file.
